The SEAL and the Assassin
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: Mrs. Pucci hires a former Navy SEAL much to the protest of the team. Who is the girl? Can she be trusted? Eventual Guerrero OC
1. Chapter 1

**So if you're reading this for a second time. It's been changed and revised. I had a very helpful reviewer give me some pointers that I desperately needed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own whatever you don't recognize**

"Mrs. Pucci I really protest to this move" Winston grumbled.

"Mr. Winston she is highly trained. Why can't you put her on the team?" Mrs. Pucci argued.

"We know nothing about this girl for one and two you failed to inform the rest of the team before you invited her to join" Winston shot back.

"What's going on here" Chance suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Chance as your boss I think I reserve the right to hire people who I think would be beneficial to the team" Mrs. Pucci explained.

"Yet I think we reserve the right to know what you are about to do" Winston said.

"Well I agree with both of you, but I think we have a more pressing matter on hand" Chance smiled.

"And that would be?" Winston's voice trailed off.

"Oh nothing Guerrero just found someone trying to get in here when no one was here so he's dealing with it" Chance said walking off.

"Who?" Mrs Pucci demanded.

"Some chick" Chance yelled still walking.

"What?" Mrs. Pucci yelled. "Where is Mr. Guerrero?"

* * *

Guerrero stood in his torture basement staring at the woman he caught trying to get in the office. She had fair skin, long brown hair, brown eyes, and wore jeans, a t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He had to admit she was attractive and she put up a hell of a fight before he knocked her out by hitting her head on a table, but there was something different about this girl. She only stared at him while she was tied up in the chair. She hadn't said a word.

"So we can do this the easy way or as I prefer the hard way dude" Guerrero said. "You can either talk or I'm going to start slicing your skin and let you slowly bleed out. So who do you work for?"

The woman said nothing but only stared unphased by anything Guerrero said.

"What are you CIA? FBI?" Guerrero spoke again.

This time the girl smirked, but still remained silent.

"Ok dude you got your chance" Guerrero turned to grab his knife unbeknownst to him his prisoner had been able to free her hands. She grabbed the chair and proceeded to hit Guerrero with it. Guerrero fell to the floor but quickly jumped up and grabbed the woman and pinned the girl to the ground.

The woman then flipped them both over and pinned Guerrero on the floor and had him trapped there.

"What the hell is going on here?" exclaimed a voice. Guerrero and the woman both looked up and saw Mrs. Pucci, Chance and Winston staring at them.

"Who are you dude?" Guerrero asked stunned.

"One I'm a girl so stop calling me dude two they don't teach you those fancy tricks if you're in the FBI or CIA, but if you're a SEAL that's a completely different story" the girl smirked. She got off Guerrero and stood up and offered her hand to help him up. He accepted the gesture.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Pucci asked.

"Wonderful to see you again Ilsa. You were right about your employees. Interesting bunch that's for sure" the woman said.

"Wait you know this woman?" Guerrero said.

"Yes of course. Everyone this is Lieutenant Commander Danielle Bradshaw, a former Navy SEAL" Ilsa introduced. "This is who I was telling you about this morning Winston".

"Hmmm….I'm Winston. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bradshaw" Winston shook her hand.

"The pleasure is mine. Please call me Dani" she smiled.

"I'm Christopher Chance" Chance introduced himself. "And of course you've already met Guerrero".

"You look a little young to be a Lieutenant Commander. How old are you dude?" Guerrero asked.

Dani sighed. "I'm twenty- four. I was an early bloomer. How old are you? You're a little rusty with your fighting and torturing skills".

"Yeah well it didn't seem that way when I knocked you" Guerrero said smugly.

"Hmm…threatening to torture me by bleeding me out, I could think about ten more useful and painful tactics to use on me. Like I said bit rusty" Dani smirked.

"Why don't we go up to the office? I'll get you some you some ice and a drink" Chance said.

"Dude you're not going to offer me anything?" Guerrero protested.

"She wasn't the one about to torture you" Chance replied.

"I could have done a lot better than him thought" Dani smirked.

* * *

The five of them sat in Mrs. Pucci's office. Dani had a bag of ice on her head while Chance poured her a drink.

"I'm sorry about Marshall Ilsa, I wish I could have come to see you. I've been working in Iraq for the last few months" Dani spoke.

"It's quite alright Dani" Ilsa smiled. "Now what we do here is save people who are in need of being protected. I think that a person with your job background would be a good asset to the team".

"Mrs. Pucci I still protest" Winston said. "We know nothing about this woman".

"I trust her Mr. Winston" Mrs. Pucci argued. "I have known Dani and her family for years".

"Ilsa I think what Winston is trying to say is that hiring someone from the outside could be dangerous. Especially someone with her background" Chance spoke.

"You think the Old Man could have hired her" Guerrero asked.

"Old Man? No one hired me. I left the SEALs a year ago. I haven't been involved in the American Government for a while" Dani told him.

"And you were in Iraq because….." Chance's voice trailed off.

"Personal reasons" Dani only said.

"Would you excuse us for a moment" Winston smiled. "Chance, Guerrero".

The three of them went out into the hall.

"I don't trust her dude. What she did in the basement is nothing like what I've seen a SEAL do before" Guerrero.

"She could be lying to us about a whole bunch of things. We need to protect ourselves" Winston said.

"If we were able to get to wherever she lived we might be able to uncover some information about her" Chance said. "Guerrero you think you can do that?"

"Got it dude. If she's got a computer I'll be able to find anything" Guerrero said. "Just need to find out when she's not home".

"Get Ilsa to take her someone for a little bit" Winston suggested. "That should give you enough time to get in and get out".

"Is everything alright" Mrs. Pucci came out of the office.

"Ilsa we need you to take Dani out for a little while" Chance said.

"Why?" Ilsa asked suspiciously.

"Cause I'm going to find out where she lives and break into her apartment to see if we can get more information on her" Guerrero explained.

"That's illegal" Mrs. Pucci protested.

"Doesn't matter" Guerrero shrugged.

"Ilsa if you truly want and think Dani is asset to the team. You'll let us do this" Chance said.

"Fine" Ilsa snapped. She walked back into the office where Dani was.

"Everything okay?" Dani asked.

"They're just being stubborn. They'll come around. How about you and I go out to lunch and catch up" Ilsa suggested.

"Yeah that would be great" Dani smiled. They both walked toward the elevator.

"It was nice to meet all of you" Dani spoke.

"And you" Chance nodded. Dani and Ilsa got into the elevator and the doors closed.

"How long you think I got dude?" Guerrero asked.

"An hour or two at most" Winston said.

**Reviews are always lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

Guerrero sat at his computer looking up Dani's address. She lived in an apartment complex in town.

"Find anything of useful on the girl" Winston asked.

"Her record is spotless. Annapolis graduate top of her class, actually she ended up graduating a year and a half early. She's a decorated SEAL, that's for sure, but…." his voice stopped.

"But what?" Winston asked.

"It doesn't make sense why she left. She had a successful career ahead of her and she left it after a five month mission in Quebec" Guerrero told him.

"What did it say about the mission?" Winston asked.

"That's the thing. According to the SEAL database, there was no record of the mission" he replied.

"We need to find out what happened" Winston told him.

"Already ahead of you dude. I plan on heading to her apartment right now" Guerrero said getting up.

* * *

Guerrero drove to Dani's apartment. It was about a five minute drive for him. Her apartment building was large so it would be easy for him to slip in and out without being noticed too much. He walked into the apartment building quickly and got onto the elevator. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Winston's number.

"Hey dude I'm here" Guerrero said.

"Good. Her apartment number is 308" Winston told him.

Guerrero walked down the hall until he came to 308.

"By the way how do you plan on getting in her apartment" Winston asked.

"Oh I have a key" Guerrero replied.

"What? How did you manage that?" Winston asked surprised.

"When she was knocked out I went through her purse and swiped them" Guerrero said opening Dani's apartment door.

"How's she suppose get back into her apartment then" Winston asked smugly.

"She had an extra set on her keychain and I dropped the key in front of the door so she'll think she dropped it" Guerrero said.

"You are something. How's her apartment look?"

Dani's apartment was neat and tidy. She had a nice size kitchen and large refrigerator to Guerrero's happiness. Her bedroom was in the back and was in the same condition as the rest of the apartment.

"Clean very very clean" Guerrero said. "She's got a nice size fridge."

"Focus Guerrero. Dani could be back any moment" Winston huffed.

"Relax dude" Guerrero said. "Well the chick gets an A for stocking the fridge". Guerrero pulled out a left over Chinese takeout box.

"Did you find the laptop?" Winston asked getting impatient.

"Yeah dude. It's on the kitchen counter" Guerrero said starting to eat.

"Well did you go through it" Winston asked.

"No"

"Well maybe you should" Winston raised his voice.

"Relax dude I'm on it" Guerrero said. He turned the laptop on. He got lucky no password protection.

"Someone needs to tell this chick about password protection" Guerrero commented.

"Why? Even if she did have a password you would have hacked her computer anyway" Winston told him.

"Very true" Guerrero replied. "Her laptop is just filled with pictures and personal stuff."

"Well I guess the girl is clean" Winston said.

"Hold on dude. There's a file on here that is password protected" Guerrero told him.

"Can you break it" Winston asked.

"This is me we're talking about….."Guerrero suddenly stopped. He started hearing the door unlock.

"What's wrong" Winston asked.

"I think the chick is home" Guerrero said.

"Well get out of there or do something. Is there a window you can jump out of" Winston asked.

"Yeah if I wanted to jump to my death" Guerrero said.

"Do something" Winston told him. Guerrero ran toward Dani's bedroom and hid in there. He wasn't the type to hide, but Dani didn't need to know why the team was checking up on here.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine" Dani said walking into her apartment. "I'm just having one of those days. I thought I lost my key and when I came back home it was out in front of my door. I must have dropped it earlier today."

Dani dropped her bag on her couch and walked toward the kitchen. She put her phone of speaker phone so she could put her hair up.

"How did that job interview go?" her mother asked.

"I guess ok. I'm not sure I'll get the job" Dani said.

"I hope you get it. You need something to take your mind off things. Your father and I have been worried about you ever since you got back" her mother told her.

"Mom I'm fine I just…." Dani's voice stopped. Her computer was open and on and a leftover Chinese takeout box was left on the counter.

"Mom let me call you back" Dani said. Dani pulled open a drawer and pulled out a gun.

"You know that's probably not a smart thing to do" a voice behind Dani said. Dani quickly turned around and pointed the gun at Guerrero.

"You? Seriously? I meet you for what an hour and after I leave you break into my apartment. You know that breaking into someone's apartment is a crime" Dani said.

"Please put the gun down. We don't need violence in this situation" Guerrero said.

Dani sighed and put the gun down. "Why are you here?"

"Your background check was a little too squeaky clean for us" Guerrero told her.

"So you broke into my apartment, went through my laptop, and my fridge?" Dani said.

"Hey when you free lance anything in the fridge is fair game" Guerrero told her. "Can I keep the take out?"

"What? What were you looking for anyway?" Dani asked.

"Information about your Quebec mission" Guerrero said.

"You people are unbelievable" Dani glared.

"No we're just are particular about the people we work with, but seriously can I take the takeout with me?" Guerrero blinked. His phone then began to ring.

"This is Guerrero" he said.

"Come back to the office and bring the girl with you" Winston told him.

"Got it dude" Guerrero said. "C'mon we're going."

"Where?" Dani asked.

"The office" he replied.

Dani nodded picked up her bag and unplugged a small black box from behind her fridge. She handed it to Guerrero

"What's this?" Guerrero asked.

"You guys don't trust me. You want to know what happened in Quebec. My life is on this thing. I expect it back after your done with it" Dani told him.

"Why are you just giving it to me?" he asked.

"Why not?" Dani replied.

"We better go" he said. Dani nodded and opened her door and Guerrero began to walk out.

"Hold it" she said. Dani sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget the takeout box"

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

"Explain to me why I'm coming again" Dani asked Guerrero.

"I don't know. Winston told me to bring you" he replied. "I see no need for you right now anyway."

"Not until you read everything that's on my hard drive right?" Dani looked at him.

"Got it dude. Can't be too careful with the people you're around now a day's" Guerrero kept his eyes on the road.

"Why is that?"

"You ask a lot of questions you know that" he sneered.

"Look I don't know who the hell you or any of those other people you work with are. You knocked me out and almost tortured me. You talk about how you all don't trust me, frankly I don't trust any of you either" Dani told him.

"What did Ilsa tell you when she called you?" Guerrero asked.

"She told me she had bought a security company and having a former SEAL working for her would be a big help" Dani replied.

"You really don't know what you've been pulled into have you?" Guerrero said.

"No. The only thing I've heard is that you don't trust me. I get it. You don't need to remind me" Dani rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So Mrs. Pucci hired a new chick?" Ames asked Winston.

"She brought someone in, but we don't trust her" Winston replied.

"Am I included in this 'we' cause at times I'm not sure if 'we' means all of us or just you, Chance and Guerrero" Ames looked at him.

Winston glared at her "Shouldn't you be oh I don't know somewhere else."

"No I wanna meet her" Ames smiled. "Rumor has it she kicked Guerrero's ass."

Winston just stared at her.

"What?" Ames shrugged.

Mrs. Pucci walked in and sat down at her desk.

"Mrs. Pucci when does the new girl start?" Ames asked.

"She's not going to be on the team" Winston huffed.

"I think you're a little too quick to judge Mr. Winston" Mrs. Pucci stated. "There is nothing wrong with Dani."

"Mrs. Pucci, we can't be too careful now a days" Winston told her.

"You know that's exactly what Guerrero told me in the car" a voice said. Dani and Guerrero entered the room.

"Dani. Mr. Guerrero" Mrs. Pucci smiled. "Dani you haven't met Ames. Ames, Dani. Dani, Ames."

"Hi" Dani smiled.

"So you're the girl who kicked Guerrero's ass earlier today" Ames laughed. "I think you're getting old buddy."

"Let's not talk about that shall we" Guerrero said. "What's up and why did you tell me to bring her?"

"Chance took a case" Winston said. "Since Mrs. Pucci is being so persistent about Dani. Chance thought you two could work together."

"Dude seriously? What happened to the I don't trust her speech and we need to find out who she is" Guerrero protested. "Where's Chance?"

"He's working on the case" Winston replied.

"What kind of case? What do I have to do?" Dani asked.

"What are you doing?" Guerrero asked.

"Look I get you're not happy about this. Give me a chance. If I screw up I leave. Ilsa won't stick up for me or nothing. I'll never darken your doorstep again. That's a promise" Dani said.

"Fine" Guerrero said. "One step out of line and you're done."

"Now that battle of the sexes if over, the case is simple. Lisa McKinney who was the wife of Alexander McKinney an executive at the Westland bank believes that her husband found out that funds were being used to finance terrorist organizations" Winston explained.

"What did her husband say" Ames asked.

"He was killed 2 weeks ago. Car bomb" Winston replied. "He was framed for everything. His wife thinks that either the bank or the terrorist group realized he knew."

"I've got a few contacts that work at the bank. I'll pull some favors" Guerrero said. "What am I suppose to do with this chick again."

"Work with her. Trust me I don't like it any more than you do" Winston looked at him.

Dani rolled her eyes. "What bank did you say McKinney worked at again?"

"Westland. Why?" Winston said.

"Well if I found out that the place I worked at was funding terrorism it would be logical that someone above me who had access was taking the fund" Dani told them. "Who runs the bank?"

"Paul Westland" Winston said. "What are you thinking?"

"Well considering we probably wouldn't be able to get to him right away. Get to his number two man. We get to two we get to one" Dani smiled.

Winston and Guerrero looked at each other.

"What if his number two doesn't know anything" Guerrero said.

"He's bound to know something. Those funds have to be on record somewhere" Dani replied. "Call your contact to set up a meeting with whoever Westland's number two guy is."

"Then what?" Guerrero asked.

"Well with your torture skills and my torture skills I'm sure we can stir up something special for him" Dani said.

"Dani torturing people is not right and it's a crime" Ilsa protested.

"Ilsa the people you work with base their lives around crime" Dani replied.

"I like her" Ames said. "She's not that bad."

"It could work. Guerrero it's your call" Winston told him.

"Might as well give it a shot. She screws up she's gone" Guerrero looked at Dani.

The phone rang and Mrs. Pucci picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Ilsa it's Chance. Put me on speaker phone" he told her. She did what he asked.

"Chance where are you?" Winston asked.

"I'm at Lisa's home. It was broken into. They were obviously looking for whatever evidence Alexander had" Chance said. "How's it going your way?"

"Guerrero and Dani are going to the bank to see if Westland's number two man knows anything" Winston explained.

"Good" Chance said. "Guerrero call me if you find anything."

"Will do dude" Guerrero said. "C'mon chick"

Dani sighed but followed.

Ames looked at Winston and Mrs. Pucci.

"So…can we keep her?" Ames asked.

"I'll admit she has potential, let's just see if she gets through this?" Winston said.

"Oh she will" Mrs. Pucci said confidently.

* * *

In the elevator Dani stood there quickly typing away on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Guerrero asked impatiently.

"Trying to find Westland's number two" she said.

"We can always ask my contact" he said.

"Yeah but what if your contact is in a bad mood. One of the most important things I learned as a SEAL was to always be one step ahead of the game" Dani continued to type.

"You ummm…." Guerrero began.

"Umm what?" Dani didn't look up

"You're not bad chick, but…" Dani cut him off.

"You still don't trust me?" Dani asked.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" she asked. "Found him!"

"Who is he?"

"Westland's brother. Can you take me to my place so I can pick up my laptop? I can search through some databases" Dani told him.

"Yeah sure" Guerrero said.

"We could also get a hold of his hard drive. There's got to be some stuff on there" Dani said.

"Dude you're not working for us yet. Stop making suggestions" Guerrero looked at her.

"Sorry. Force of habit. My job was to tell people what to do. If it makes you feel better you can suggest it and I'll agree" Dani said smugly.

"We need to get Westland's hard drive" Guerrero said.

"Good idea" Dani smirked.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! This is more of a filler chapter. New chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

Dani and Guerrero drove off to the bank. Dani continued to be on her cell phone trying to find any useful information on Westland's brother. At times she would switch to her laptop that she had picked up from her apartment.

"Find anything useful?" Guerrero asked.

"His file is spotless, but so is his brother. I'm not buying it" Dani replied.

"Kinda how I feel about you" he smiled.

Dani rolled her eyes "Get over your trust issues"

"There's one thing I still don't get about you" Guerrero said parking his car.

"What's that?" Dani said smugly.

"Women aren't allowed in the SEALs. You're not really in the SEALs are you" he looked at her.

Dani slowly looked up and stared at him.

"We all have secrets. That hard drive I gave you has my life on it. Everything I have ever done is documented on that thing. Until you read it, stop asking questions and once you read it, don't bring it up ever" she told him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You ask the wrong questions" Dani smirked.

Guerrero's phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Guerrero, Lisa and I are on our way to the bank. You got anything yet?" Chance asked.

Guerrero looked at Dani waiting for an answer.

"I've got something" she replied.

"Dani's found something" Guerrero said.

"Good we'll see you soon" Chance said.

"Let's go" Guerrero told Dani.

They both got out of the car and walked into the bank.

"Micheal Westland's office is on the sixth floor" Dani told Guerrero.

Guerrero nodded and they got on the elevator. They both stood there silent.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you" Dani said.

"What?" Guerrero looked at her.

"I get irritated when people start digging into my life" Dani said. "I prefer to keep things to myself."

"Looks like I'm not the only one with trust issues" Guerrero smiled.

The elevator doors opened and the two of them walked into the office. Westland's secretary was the only thing that was keeping them from his office.

"How are we getting past blondie?" Dani asked.

"She'll be easy" Guerrero said walking up to the desk.

"Hi we're from IT, we were told to come up here and do hard drive checks" Guerrero told the secretary.

"They would have called me to say you were coming" the secretary replied.

"They told us they called you" Guerrero persisted.

"Well they didn't" the secretary said smugly. "So get out."

"Jack is downstairs" Dani said suddenly. "He's a wreck."

Guerrero stared at her and frowned.

"What?" the secretary said. "He's been calling all day. He must want me back." She quickly got up from her desk and ran toward the elevator and got in.

"What the hell was that?" Guerrero asked.

"I looked at her post it notes. She had 12 missed calls from Jack" Dani said. "She's wearing an engagement ring."

Guerrero just rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable."

"You're welcome" Dani huffed.

They walked into Westland's office. Westland was at his desk on the phone.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"In about 5 minutes it won't matter" Dani replied.

"We have some friends who need some information" Guerrero said. "What do you know about your brother's funding for terrorism?"

"Paul? Funding terrorism? That's insane!" he said.

"Alright dude you asked for it" Guerrero said. Guerrero grabbed Westland's shoulder and dislocated it. Westland screamed in pain.

"Dislocation? Out of all the office supplies you could use you went for that?" Dani looked at him.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Guerrero huffed.

"Paper clip to the eye" Dani replied. "Or maybe you should just threaten his life. It'd be easy to slip into his place. Give him a few days with the girlfriend though. When were you planning to propose?"

"Alright, alright" Westland said. "I don't know much, but Paul has these secret Swiss bank accounts he thinks no one knows about, but I found out about them. I did some digging he's paying some organization and some woman has been paying him."

"What woman?" Guerrero asked.

"I don't remember" Westland said.

Dani rolled her eyes and grabbed a paper clip and pulled it apart. She proceeded to unroll it and point part of it toward Westland's face.

"It was the wife of an employee. Apparently she was involved with this organization. Her husband found out about the funds. Paul discovered she was involved with the organization. He killed her husband and threatened to blackmail her unless she paid him" Westland explained.

"Lisa is involved" Dani said.

"Chance is with her" Guerrero replied. "We have to warn him".

"Too late" a voice said. Chance walked in followed by Lisa who had a gun pointed at his back.

**Sorry this is a bit of a boring chapter. Took me forever to write. Also I had a review tell me that women can't be in the SEALs . I know this, however as I have hinted Dani may not be in the SEALs exactly. Also this is fanfiction, so I think I have the right to do what I want in a story. I apologize for offending anyone and not making this story enjoyable to read. If it really that big of a deal and I get more concerns over the matter, I will go back and revise things. Hopefully you all won't make me do that, but if I must to make this story more enjoyable I will. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

Winston sat at his desk typing away at his computer. Mrs. Pucci poked her head in his office.

"Have you heard from Chance recently?" she asked.

"No I haven't. Last time he called he was taking Lisa to the bank" Winston replied.

"What about Guerrero and Dani?"

"Haven't heard from them" Winston looked at her. "Mrs. Pucci is something the matter?"

"No not at all" she replied.

Winston looked at her. He wasn't convinced. His computer made a noise.

"What was that?" Ilsa asked.

"I'm doing some more research on the organization Lisa's husband was involved in" Winston explained. He frowned.

"That's odd. Lisa has a few bank accounts in Switzerland" he said. "Deposits have been recently made"

"By whom?" Ilsa said. She walked over to the computer.

"Am I reading that right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Westland has been paying her off as well as the organization that her husband found out" Winston said.

"Wait so our client hired us to find her?" Ilsa asked confused.

"No she hired us so we would spend more time on Westland than checking back into her" he told her.

"But Chance is at the bank with her. So are Guerrero and Dani" Ilsa spoke. "What do we do?"

"I'm going to the bank" Winston said.

"Ames get your ass down here!"

* * *

"Ok Lisa you can put the gun down. We can settle this nicely" Chance said.

"Love to, but can't" Lisa smiled.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be smarter than this?" Dani looked at Chance then Guerrero.

"Dani now's not the time" Guerrero huffed.

"What organization are you working for anyway?" Chance asked Lisa.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you…oh wait I'm already planning to do that" Lisa sneered.

"I don't understand" Westland spoke. "What has Paul gotten himself into?"

"That dear brother doesn't concern you" a voice said. A man and a group of Chinese men walked into the office.

"Paul what are you involved in?" Westland asked his brother.

"The future. Sorry you won't be here to see it though considering the police can trace everything back to you and not me" he smiled.

"You killed an innocent man" Westland said shaking.

"It had to be done" Lisa said. "Alexander was such a bore anyway. Once I found out he found the banks funds, he needed to be taken care of."

"Why Paul? I'm your brother" Westland pleaded.

"How many do you think you can take" Guerrero whispered to Dani.

"The bitch definitely. Maybe 3 of the Chinese men depending on how much ninja they got in them. You?" she said.

"I think Chance and I could handle the rest" Guerrero said.

"Good cause dealing with the bitch could take a while. I hate when people spill innocent blood for no reason. Gets under my skin" Dani said.

"Know what you mean" Guerrero said. Guerrero looked over at Chance and raised his eyebrows.

"Dani on my signal you need to go after Lisa" Guerrero said.

"Aunt Mary is going to be disappointed that we won't be visiting tonight" Chance said.

Dani frowned and look at Chance and Guerrero.

"You two are related?" she asked.

"Stop talking all over you" Lisa shouted. "You know I think I'm going to kill the girl first."

"Aunt Mary wouldn't have been able to know what to have done with you" Guerrero said looking at Dani. She nodded and understood what he meant.

"Look bitch. Piece of advice" Dani smiled.

Suddenly she kicked the gun out of Lisa's hand then kicked her. Guerrero and Chance went after the other men. Lisa tried to fight back as best as she could, but she was no match for Dani. Dani grabbed hold of her and punched her knocking her to the floor.

"Stupid bitch, never threaten someone who was in the Navy" she sighed. One of the Chinese men came up from behind her slamming her against one of the book selves. She proceeded to kick him to the ground and the man got up but was to be stopped by Guerrero who had jumped on his back. He slammed Guerrero on the desk and grabbed an envelope opener trying to stab Guerrero. However, a chair came flying toward the man knocking him to the ground. Guerrero sat up and looked. Dani was holding the chair. She looked down at the Chinese man. He had a tattoo of a dragon on his arm. She frowned.

"Chinese triad. That's who they've been working with" she spoke. The elevator beeped and Winston and Ames came flying in.

"You're a bit late" Chance laughed.

"I see you all handled yourself fine" Winston growled.

"You made me stop tanning for nothing?" Ames complained. "Thanks a lot!"

* * *

Later that night the team sat in the apartment.

"Are we going to keep her or not?" Ames asked.

"Ames why don't you go home so we don't have to listen to your mouth?" Guerrero spoke.

"No I want to know what you've decided" Ames said. "I say we should keep her"

"Well it's not your decision if we keep her" Guerrero said.

The elevator opened up and Dani walked in.

"Dani" Ilsa said. "I didn't think we'd see you here again"

"Umm I got a call to come over here?" Dani replied. "Chance said you needed to talk to me."

"I don't know…." Ilsa was cut off by Chance.

"It's okay Ilsa. I called her" Chance said.

"What did I do?" Dani asked.

"Still interested in working with us?" Chance asked.

"Sure?" Dani replied. "What happened to not trusting me?"

"I think after what we have seen today you aren't a threat to us" Winston said.

"So that means…?" Dani's voice trailed off.

"Welcome to the team" Chance said.

"Yes!" Ames said happily. "This is going to be so awesome."

"Thank you" Dani said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Guerrero got up off the couch. "I gotta deal with some stuff dudes. I'm out of here." He walked into the elevator with Dani. There was silence between them for a few seconds.

"You did good today" Guerrero said. "Thank you…..for…uh saving my life."

"You're welcome. Don't strain yourself by trying to say that" Dani smiled.

Guerrero pulled Dani's hard drive from his pocket.

"Here" he said handing it to her.

"You've gone through it already?" Dani asked surprised.

"No you were right. About people having secrets. I have my own and I think you should be entitled to your own as well" Guerrero said.

"Thank you" Dani said.

"So if you're not a SEAL then what did you do" Guerrero asked.

"Oh I did a lot" Dani smiled.

"Like what?"

"There you go asking the wrong questions again?" Dani smiled. The elevator doors opened they both got out.

"Life isn't going to be dull while I'm working with you is it?" Dani asked.

"Now you're the one asking the wrong questions" Guerrero raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm…maybe we won't end up killing each other" Dani said.

"I can always come in and kill you while you're sleeping" Guerrero said.

"Like I haven't heard that one before" Dani said walking away.

**Review! New chapters should be up this weekend. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

"Mr. Chance got the email about this meeting. We discussed it twice today" Ilsa told Winston and Dani.

"Mr. Guerrero's absence I can understand in fact I expected it, but Mr. Chance has shown a blatant disregard for my leadership" Ilsa continued to complain.

"Well maybe that's the problem, he don't exactly see you as a boss. He sees you more as a partner." Winston replied.

"So he's protesting?" Ilsa asked. "It's a bit childish"

"Hey what about me?" Ames asked. "I'm here I had stuff to do tonight."

"You're right" Ilsa said. "You all have generously given up your time to be here we'll beging without him."

"Well this did put a damper on my plans to clean my apartment, but I think cleaning can wait in fact this will probably be the most exciting thing that will happen to me tonight" Dani sighed.

Ilsa sat down and the three of them heard the elevator make a noise.

"Oh better late than never" Ilsa smiled. Instead of Chance, Guerrero walked in.

"Alright, what the hell's this meeting about" he said.

"Mr. Guerrero" Ilsa said wide eyed. "I'm rather stunned that you're here"

"I'm not reading anything, I'm not signing anything. If this meeting takes more than five minutes you and I got an issue. I've got someone waiting in the car" he point blank told her.

Ilsa just stared at him.

"In the trunk" he finished.

"Right okay well um very quickly then. You're all doing a wonderful job, I just need you to be a bit more conscience of your methods" Ilsa told them.

"Meaning what?" Winson asked her.

"Seven lawsuits. Not to worry I have a team of lawyers handling it. In fact I think they rather prefer it to their pencil pushing work they usually do" Ilsa said. "The problem is it puts my foundation in jeopardy."

"Well see this is what we do around here Ilsa, things get messy" Winston told her.

"Understood which is why at the risk of inciting Mr. Guerrero here, I need you to sign these documents here. It creates a subsidiary unrelated to the Pucci Foundation putting Mr. Chance as the head; I of course will retain ownership. It was a sorta gesture I rather hoping would bridge the chasm between us" Ilsa explained.

"Well what a sweet thing to do" Guerrero said. "Feel free to sign my name anywhere use a big black x. I'm gonna get this guy some air."

"I should have stayed home and cleaned" Dani spoke. "I'm out of here". Dani got up and followed Guerrero to the elevator.

"Well that's about five minutes I'll never get back" Dani said. "Who's in the trunk."

"None of your business" Guerrero replied. "So you're spending your night cleaning?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do" Dani said.

"So you cleaning up after the boyfriend or something" Guerrero asked.

"I don't do boyfriends" Dani replied.

"Well what about girlfriends" he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't date in general" Dani glared at him. "Night Guerrero. Have fun with your friend."

* * *

"She's in pretty serious trouble" Chance told Winston.

"That girl is serious trouble she always has been" Winston replied.

"Who's serious trouble" Dani asked walking in.

"No one" Winston glared.

"Okay, Maria may color outside the lines, but it's always for a good cause" Chance argued.

"Who's Maria?" Dani asked.

"Yeah like that boat load of gold you left her with in the jungle. Chick's bad news dude" Guerrero walked in and taking a seat. "Cut her loose."

"You see this? Don't do this. Don't put me in a position to be agreeing with him" Winston pleaded.

"Can someone please explain…" Dani was cut off by Chance.

"I'm sorry guys, but she's in trouble. She was almost killed last night by agents of Victor Escalante" he said.

"Ah Mr. Chance" Ilsa said walking in. "How good of you to show up to work today"

"Good morning. Sorry I missed the meeting yesterday, but I got a friend in town" Chance said.

"Friend?" Guerrero and Winston said at the same time. They both looked at each other.

"Hello I'm still here" Dani spoke. "Remember me I started working here what a week ago? Tell me what the hell is going on or I'm going to kick both of your asses and you know I can do it."

"You know chick you're starting to grow on me. Not a lot, but slowly" Guerrero said.

"Well that makes me feel so good that I'm starting to have your approval" Dani said sarcastically.

"Chick shut up" Guerrero said. "Let's hear what's going on."

"She just got some news about one of her colleagues a couple of weeks ago. Diego Garcia" Chance told her.

"Oh I know him" Ilsa said. "He spent several years working for our organization in the Sudan. He's a wonderful man"

"Oh" Dani said quietly. "I get it now" Winston and Guerrero looked at each other then at Dani.

"Yeah he's being held in one of Escalante country estates right now. Soon he'll be transported into the capital for execution. Tomorrow Escalante is having a party at the same estate, it might be umm our last chance…."

Guerrero cut Chance off " So your friend needs help getting Diego out of there?"

"Hang on a second. Did you say tomorrow" Winston said.

"Well if you gentlemen and well Dani have plans you might want to bring that up…"

"No of course not that's what we do" Ilsa said. "My contacts at the consulate may be able to secure invitations to Escalante's party."

"That would be fantastic" Chance said

"Yeah" Winston said sarcastically. "One thing though. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Do I have the option of like saying no? Cause I may not know much about what's going on but, I have a feeling this is not a good idea" Dani shrugged.

"What's your concern Mr. Winston?" Ilsa asked.

"Well on that note I'm out of here. I've got business down in sanitation" Guerrero said walking away.

"What? Wait, wait, wait. What's going on here" Ilsa asked. "Please speak freely."

"What Mr. Winston is trying to say is that my friend Maria can be complicated at times, but I can handle her.

"Define complicated" Ilsa said.

"Maybe not the best choice of words" Chance said.

"Well I could have told you that and I don't even know this chick" Dani rolled her eyes.

"She's passionate, driven" Chance was stopped by the elevator opening.

"She's a handful" Winston glared.

"Hola" a woman said.

"Hola" Chance smiled. A woman walked up to the group.

"Winston" she smiled giving him a hug. "It's been too long"

Winston smiled smugly. "I was just saying that to Chance."

"Maria this is Lieutenant Commander Dani Bradshaw" Chance said.

"It's a pleasure meeting you" Maria smiled. "Chance has told me much about you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Chance or anyone for that matter hasn't mentioned anything about you" she smiled. "I think I'm going to go somewhere else. Call me if you need anything."

Dani walked to the elevator and got in. While in the elevator her phone rang.

"What?" she said.

"We're leaving. I suggest you pack your bags" Winston told her.

* * *

The teams sat on the jet. Guerrero, Chance, and Maria were talking about the plan to get Diego out. Dani sat by herself typing away on her laptop and Ames sat with headphone on watching the tv screen.

"Party's going to take place on the main level on the estate" Chance explained.

"Diego is being held in a room in the basement of the property" Maria told Chance.

"Well once we disable the security cameras we can get into the basement" Chance replied.

"And we grab Diego" Maria said.

"Yes but not we" Chance turned to Maria.

"This is my job. You can't expect me to sit in the car while you have all the fun" Maria told him.

"Don't worry you're going in there just not with me" Chance replied.

"See in order to gain entry into the security feed we need an access card. The only one in play is with the guard supervisor and he's going to be inside the party" Chance explained.

"You go anywhere near that party you're going to get spotted. Then we're all screwed" Guerrero told her.

"I go in with the guests, gain access to the card, disable the security feed, you slip in and grab Diego" Chance told her.

"So if I'm not Mrs. Soros, then who is" Maria asked. "Is it Dani?"

"No I want Dani to work with me" Guerrero said quickly. "She's more useful helping me than being out in the field."

Maria raised her eyebrows. "Then who else?"

Ames suddenly starting bursting out laughing and turning around to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you all starting at me?"

"Great choice" Guerrero rolled his eyes and got up and went over to sit with Dani.

"What are you working on" Guerrero asked.

"Updating the computer system" she replied. "It should be faster."

"Hey you're not upset that Ames is going undercover and you're not are you?" Guerrero asked.

"Why would I be upset about that? Bit childish don't you think?" Dani said not looking up. "I don't care what part of the field I'm working on just as long as the job gets done."

Guerrero nodded and sighed.

"I understand why you all don't like her" Dani said. "I looked at her file. She is the handful."

"You have no idea" Guerrero replied.

"You think everything will go smoothly?" Dani asked.

"Honestly, with Chance around Maria, no way" he replied.

**Alright there you go, an extra long chapter. I think I'm going to start tying in stuff from the show on here? Love it or hate it let me know. New chapters should be up this week. Please be patient. It's hard having to write while watching an episode to get dialogue. I found out on hulu you can get the captions, but it tends to be slow when scrolling down to find bits and parts. If anyone has a good website or an idea to find scripts from the show please let me know. I've googled countless combinations and I can't find anything. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

Chance and Ames walked into the party. Ames fidgeted with her dress.

"Stop fidgeting" Chance told her.

"Seriously I've never show less skin in any outfit ever" Ames complained. "Seriously Dani couldn't you have brought something a little less conservative."

"Sorry Ames Winston didn't specify what kind of dress to bring. It was the first thing I pulled out in my closest" Dani smirked.

"Feels like I'm going to a barn raising" Ames moaned.

"All right I need you to stay focused" Chance told her. "Don't drink and for God's sake stand up straight."

"Oh, some fun date you are" Ames rolled her eyes.

"You guys in position?" Chance asked.

"In position" Guerrero replied. "Dani how's security outside?"

"Ehh I've seen worse" Dani said looking through binoculars. "If this thing goes off without a hitch I think we'll be fine."

"Good come back to the car" Guerrero told her.

"Let's pull up the security feed and start…."

"I know what I'm doing" Guerrero cut Maria off.

"Here's the plan" Chance told Ames. "See the guy in the sash? That's Victor Escalante. Steer clear of him. Now we need to find out who has the access card."

"I got it" Ames smiled.

"Hold on" Chance said. He looked at two men sitting in the hall.

"We got a problem, that's Hector and Eladio Lopez"

"Okay, that's not good news" Guerrero said.

"Last I heard they were in Sao Paulo working for the Polanco Family" Maria explained.

"Well they're either making a jump up or down. Depends on how you look at it" Chance said.

"I'm sorry; does anyone want to tell me who these guys are?" Ames asked.

"They're private security with a vengeance" Chance replied.

"Yeah like a deranged vengeance" Guerrero piped in. "These guys did a job in Caracas once. Boss shorted them a hundred bucks probably by mistake. Boss disappears. Every year on his birthday his girlfriend receives a body part, special delivery."

"Well if anyone has the access key to the security room, it's Hector Lopez" Chance said.

Chance looked at Ames. "Alright count to five and meet me in the other room."

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi" Ames counted. She turned around and ran into a man.

"Buenos noches" he said.

"Hola" Ames smiled.

"Mi nombre es Julio Escalante" he continued.

"Oh" Ames said trying to get away.

"Incluso en un cuarto de cosas Hermosa usted se destaca por complete" he said.

"Gracias" Ames replied.

"What'd he just say?' Guerrero asked.

"He said in a room full of beautiful things she stands out" Maria translated. "How come you name is Guerrero and you don't speak Spanish?"

"None of your business" Guerrero snapped. "I don't talk about my private life ever."

"I don't realize your name was so private" Maria replied. "Why do you and Winston dislike me so much?"

"Can't speak for Winston. Look I believe when emotions get involved in the work we do things go bad" Guerrero said.

"I agree" Maria said. "Chance and I are just old friends."

"Yeah? You're kidding right?" Guerrero said. "You seen the look on his face since you showed up? Guy can't stop grinning. It's off putting."

"We care about one another, that's, that's all" Maria protested.

"Do me a favor" Guerrero began. "Make sure he never sees that look on your face, at least when his life's on the line."

"You talk about emotions getting involved on a bad thing yet you seem to have emotions when you're around Dani" Maria smirked. "She is quite pretty. You seem to be attached to her, but you just don't seem like the settling down type."

"What did I say about the private life" Guerrero snapped. The back car down opened and Dani slid into the car.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

"Ames is being hit on by Escalante's brother" Guerrero said.

"Hmm fun stuff" Dani replied.

"Winston we got the access key" Chance said suddenly. "Where do we go now? Hector Lopez has me on tractor beam."

"There's a stairway off the main room on the right. It's clear. Bottom of the steps to security" Winston said.

"Got it" Chance replied.

"Better make it quick dude. Hector Lopez is on your tail" Guerrero said.

"Wait did you say Hector Lopez?" Dani asked.

"Yeah he and his brother are here" Guerrero turned to Dani. "Why?"

"Hmm let's just say the Navy and him aren't on the best of terms" Dani said.

"Maria you're up" Winston said.

"Wish me luck" Maria told them.

"Don't blow it" Guerrero looked at her.

"Ditto" Dani said.

"We're only here cause of you" Guerrero said.

"Perimeter access doors unlocked" Chance said.

"You think it's going to work" Dani asked.

"Let's hope cause if not we're screwed" Guerrero said. "How do you feel about wearing orange?"

"Hate it" Dani laughed.

"She's got Garcia. She's headed your way. She's going to need some help" Winston said.

"Your turn" Maria said.

Chance carried out Garcia and put him in the trunk.

Guerrero frowned. "Dude's pretty nicely dressed for a prisoner."

They turned the prisoner over.

"Wait a minute that's not Diego Garcia" Chance said.

"That's Julio Escalante. He hit on me" Ames said.

"Oh god" Dani said.

"We just kidnapped that dictator's brother" Guerrero said.

"Maria what's going on?" Chance demanded.

"Diego Garcia is already in the capital. They only way to get him back is to trade him for Escalante's brother" Maria explained.

"Kidnapping? You're telling us this now? Why'd you lie to us?" Chance asked.

"It's complicated" Maria replied.

"Yeah well tell us on the way we gotta go c'mon" Ames said hopping in the back of the trunk.

"Get in the car" Chance said. Escalante's security ran out and Chance began shooting while the others got in the car.

Chance sped to the airport and stopped the car. Maria got out and walked around the car to come face to face with Guerrero and a gun pointed at her. She pointed her gun at him.

"What the hell's going on here?" Guerrero demanded.

"I told you, I need to make a trade for Diego's life" Maria told him.

"I don't like liars" Guerrero replied. "You want to see who's a better shot?"

"Guerrero put the weapon down. And if anyone's going to kill her it'll be me" Chance said. Guerrero did as he was told and walked away

"So why'd you do it? Why'd you lie to me?" Chance demanded.

"I'm sorry" Maria said. "I had one opportunity, one small window to get Julio. I couldn't be sure that your new partner would approve of kidnapping" Maria explained.

"Yeah she's got a point there" Ames piped in.

"You didn't lie to Ilsa, you lied to me" he snapped.

"I had to" Maria said.

"No you didn't. I would have done anything for you" Chance yelled. "Now you're on your own"

"You don't understand" Maria pleaded.

"Good luck negotiating with the Lopez brothers" Chance snapped. He started to walk toward the plane with Guerrero, Dani, and Ames.

"Chance" Maria called out. "Diego Garcia is my husband." Everybody stopped walking.

"Uh oh" Ames said.

"That's cold" Guerrero said.

"Oh snap. This isn't going to end well" Dani looked at Guerrero.

"Chance I'm sorry" Maria said.

"Diego is your husband?" Chance said astonished.

"I wasn't sure you'd help me if you knew the truth" Maria told him.

"Thanks for thinking so little of me" Chance snapped.

"They're going to kill him tomorrow" Maria said. "Please, this was my only play. I'm sorry"

Chance only stared at her. "Get in the plane".

"Come on" Ames said taking Maria to the plane.

Chance turned and looked at Guerrero and Dani. Guerrero walked to the car followed by Dani.

"Look I know you warned me" Chance began.

"We all have blind spots bro" Guerrero said. 'There's this girl in Osaka."

Guerrero looked at Dani who raised her eyebrows.

"Enough said" Guerrero said quickly. "Are you serious man? We're gonna play this out? We're gonna trade Julio for Diego?"

"Only if you're cool with it" Chance said.

"Whatever you need bro" Guerrero said. "But I ain't doing it for her."

"Understand" Chance replied.

"All right I'll stay here and reach out to the Lopez brothers propose the trade" Guerrero told him.

"You sure?" Chance asked.

"Yeah I got history with them and I'm comfortable in the world of violently insane" Guerrero said. "Call you when it's arranged."

"Need me to stay with you?" Dani asked.

"Nah I'll just take Ames. No point in risking your safety" Guerrero said.

"So I guess I am growing on you since you care about my safety" Dani smiled.

"I never said I cared about your safety" Guerrero said walking off.

"Ames get off the plane" he yelled.

"What? Why me?" she asked.

"Just in case it gets really scary I might need help" Guerrero said.

Ames just stared at him.

"So you can translate genius" he rolled his eyes.

"You know what; you can mock me all you want. I ain't the one that can't speak Spanish" Ames glared.

* * *

"I'm trying to remain calm here. Professional" Ilsa said. "So please before I jump to any unnecessary conclusions, can someone explain to me why there is an innocent man handcuffed to a chair in my conference room?"

Winston popped the top to a pill bottle.

"No thank you" Ilsa said sternly.

"These ain't for you" Winston said.

"I'll take some" Dani said holding her hand out. "This day is going to be a headache."

"We need to trade him for Diego Garcia's life. It's the dictator's brother" Chance explained.

"What? And this was the plan all along? Kidnapping?" Ilsa exclaimed. "And you kept it from me? Winston!"

"Not the original plan" Winston said.

"So what happened down there?" Ilsa asked.

"Everything kinda took a turn…." Dani began. "For the worse"

"These are for you" Winston said giving pills to Ilsa.

"Remember that handful I told you about a while back?" he asked.

"Maria" she replied.

"She lied to us. Well, she lied to me" Chance said.

"Why?" Ilsa asked.

"She lied because she's married to Diego Garcia" Chance said.

Ilsa stared."Oh. I'm sorry"

"It's not an issue. We'll deal with it cause I got a plan" Chance said.

"Well I've heard that before and it didn't end well" Ilsa said. "I'm gonna have to take matter in my own hands staring with giving that poor man some food and water"

"Good thinking" Winston said sarcastically.

"Well I think I'm going to umm yeah I'm going to go somewhere else" Dani said getting up.

Dani walked to Ilsa's office and got on the computer. She started typing away when her phone rang. It was Guerrero.

"Should you be getting ready for a meeting or something" Dani asked.

"Well we would if Ames would quit complaining about the dress you leant her" Guerrero said.

"I've never worn it so I'm not sure what the problem is" Dani replied.

"So why do you have it?" Guerrero asked.

"I don't know in case I need something nice to wear to whatever I need to wear something nice for" she said. "Anyway why did you call?"

"Just to tell you that once Ames stops being annoying we're going in" Guerrero said.

"Thanks for the update" Dani said. "Be careful. Lopez brothers are tricky."

"I can handle them. I'll be careful. Always am" Guerrero said. "What's your history with them anyway?"

"Couple of years ago they were involved in some smuggling ring. It got messy let's just say" Dani replied. "Anyway you should go. Good luck."

"Don't need it" Guerrero said hanging up.

"You alright Dani?" Ilsa poked her head in.

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired" Dani smiled.

"Things usually aren't this crazy, but here we are" Ilsa smiled.

"I've seen worse trust me. This is mild compared to the things I've seen" Dani laughed.

* * *

"You're enjoying this" Ames said while Guerrero strapped a gun to her leg.

"Don't flatter yourself" Guerrero replied.

"I'm sure you'd much rather be doing this to Dani though" Ames told him.

"Pay attention" he said ignoring her comment. "When we go in don't say anything more than you need to. Lopez brothers use violence as a means of first resort. They enjoy torture and dismemberment."

"Sounds like someone else I know" Ames looked at him.

"Listen no personal information all right? Unless you want to move, get facial reconstructive surgery, shred your fingerprints" Guerrero began. "That's assuming you make it out of there."

"I can handle it Guerrero" Ames snapped.

"No you can't" he replied. "So follow my lead, you might make it out alive."

"Still don't get why you didn't bring Dani. Although you'd be more focused on her ass than trying to negotiate" Ames told him.

* * *

"Hey were you talking to Guerrero earlier" Winston asked Dani.

"Yeah he said he and Ames were about to go talk to the Lopez brothers" Dani replied.

Ilsa and Chance were bickering in the hall when Chance's phone rang.

"That him?" Winston jumped up.

"Yeah, Guerrero you got a deal?" Chance asked.

"Couple of small hitches" he replied.

"Like what?" Chance frowned.

"Well, first off, turns out Victor Escalante doesn't actually want his brother back" Guerrero told him. "He wants Maria instead."

"Yeah well that's not gonna happen" Chance said. "What's the second hitch?"

"They have two more hostages" Guerrero said.

The line went dead and Chance looked up.

"Looks like I'm going to have to revise my earlier plan" Chance said.

**Whew! Another long one. I wanted to finish the episode during this chapter, but it would seem like it would drag on. No worries I'm already in the process of the next chapter. Should be done by either tonight or tomorrow sometime. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

"So let me get this straight. We're going against what Ilsa said. We're going to steal her jet and go to South America to trade Maria for Guerrero and Ames" Dani said. "She's going to be pissed when she finds out."

"Ilsa just doesn't understand" Chance said. "We've survived on our own before. I mean we were poor but we were happy."

"I don't make a move without you" Chance said. "And Dani you're part of the team now and you deserve to have a say in this. Say the word, we let Ilsa handle it."

"Promise me one thing. If this is it, if this is really the end I get to use the rocket launcher?" Winston smiled.

"I'm always for throwing the rule book out the window. Do it frequently actually. Hell it's how I got through my teenage years" Dani smiled.

Chance, Winston, Maria, and Dani sat on the jet to South America.

"You hungry or something" Chance asked Winston trying to get him to leave so he could talk to Maria.

"Uh-uh" he replied.

"Thirsty?" Chance asked.

Winston looked up and saw Maria. "Oh yeah I guess." He got up and walked towards Dani.

"I feel that you are always on that thing" Winston said.

"Well I'm usually on here for work but right now it's pleasure" she replied. "I'm reading an email from my sister."

"You have a sister?" Winston asked.

"Yeah Amelia" Dani replied. "She lives in London with her husband and her newborn"

"You don't seem too fond of her" Winston raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not too fond of my entire family" Dani told him. "I was the black sheep of the family. My parents were a bit pissed once I joined the Navy. They keep bugging me to settle down and have a bunch of kids."

"And that's not what you want?" Winston asked.

"Not right now" Dani said.

Winston nodded. "So what's going on with you and Guerrero?"

"I'm sorry what?" Dani looked confused.

"Never mind" Winston said quickly.

The jet quickly began to shake.

"Woah what's going on?" Winston asked.

"We're turning around" Chance replied. His phone suddenly began to ring.

"Umm I think I know who that is" Dani looked at Winston.

"Chance what is happening?" Maria asked.

"Where you going?" Winston asked.

Chance walked to the plane's door.

"What are you doing?" Winston asked.

Chance pulled the emergency door handle sounding the alarm. The plane started to drop.

"What did you do?" Winston yelled.

"We don't have enough oxygen to get back to San Francisco" Chance replied. He sat down in a seat.

"Are you crazy or something" Winston yelled.

"I've been hearing that" Chance smiled.

"I've been working here only a week and even I know the answer to that" Dani exclaimed.

"You know" Winston began. "Just between us you oughta admit one thing; things have gotten a little out of hand."

"Yeah" Chance agreed.

"I could have told you that" Dani said.

"I can see the airfield" Winston said.

"We're going in to low" Maria said.

"Things are going to get bumpy" Chance told them.

The plane landed safely.

"Dude you are one step short of insane" Dani said.

"I know" Chance smiled.

"You know what you're doing?" Chance asked Winston.

"I've been waiting all year for a cousin Carter" he smiled.

"Cousin Carter?" Dani frowned. "You two related or something?"

"You'll see soon enough" Winston smiled.

Chance got out of the plane and walked toward the Lopez brothers.

"Sorry about the landing" he said. "We had a pressurization problem on the decent."

"Where is Maria Gallego" Hector Lopez demanded.

"Oh yeah uh…" Chance turned to the plane and out walked followed by Dani.

"Well, well if it isn't Lieutenant Commander Danielle Bradshaw" Hector Lopez smiled. "Haven't seen you since Buenos Aires. I could never forget that pretty face of yours."

Danielle stayed silent and looked over at Guerrero.

"I'm hoping that you're going to honor our agreement, my cousin Carter would" Chance said.

"How many relative you guys got?" Ames whispered.

"A lot" Guerrero replied. "Cover him."

"From what?"

"You got Maria" Chance told Hector. "Now release the others."

Hector smiled and pushed Maria toward his brother who walked toward a helicopter. Hector pulled Chance toward Guerrero and Ames.

"Okay I was hoping things would be moving along by now" Chance told Guerrero.

"It's starting to look a bit much like a firing squad for my taste bro" Guerrero replied.

"Also hoping we'd see cousin Carter by now" Chance yelled.

"You know Danielle, your people made a mess of things for me in Buenos Aires. I should have killed you when I had the chance" Hector sneered.

"Maybe you should have" Dani replied.

"I think I'll make your friends watch you die first" Hector smiled. He pointed a gun at Dani.

Suddenly a rocket flew out from the jet hitting a cargo trunk. Everyone ducked down to the ground. Chance quickly got up and ran toward the helicopter to get Maria. Ames was attempting to protect Garcia. Dani pulled out a gun from her jeans and began to shoot Lopez's hench men. Winston immerged from the plane also carrying a gun and starting shooting. He through a gun to Guerrero.

"What can I say? Better late than dead" Winston told him.

Chance got on the bottom of the helicopter as it flew into the air.

"Is he seriously doing that?" Dani asked.

"That's Chance for you. Always trying to be the hero" Guerrero said.

Chance nearly fell out of the helicopter, but quickly pulled himself up and began to fight with Hector's brother. He then fell out of the plane falling to his death.

"Well" Guerrero said. "At least you got to fire the rocket launcher."

"What took you so long?" Dani asked.

"The instructions were in Hebrew. Leave it to Ilsa to buy second hand weapons" Winston huffed.

"I could have helped you with that I can speak, read, and write Spanish, French, Russian,Swedish, German, Arabic, and Hebrew" Dani told him.

"And you couldn't have mentioned this earlier?" Winston huffed.

"You never asked" Dani replied.

Winston frowned. "I can speak so many languages and yet I don't tell anyone" he said walking off.

Dani smiled and laughed. "You okay?"

"Doing a lot better now that you're here. I remember why I don't like this country" Guerrero replied. "Are you okay? You almost got killed."

"Eh, comes with the job description. I was getting worried about five seconds before the rocket launcher went off" she replied.

"Well if he had taken one more step I had planned to kick his ass" Guerrero told her.

"I guess I was worried for nothing then" Dani smiled.

Guerrero saw something red on Dani's jacket and frowned. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh I don't know. I didn't even feel it when it happened. It's probably just a scratch" Dani replied not caring.

"Scratches can turn into infections with can turn into doctors having to remove your arm. C'mon I'll get you fixed up" Guerrero told her sternly.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you Chance" Maria told him softly.

"Could have told you that" Chance replied.

"Good riddance" Guerrero said.

"He should have run off with her" Ames replied.

"What?" Guerrero looked at her.

"They've got good chemistry. It's hard to find" Ames smiled.

"Should've shot her when I had the chance" Guerrero replied.

"Then this whole situation could have been avoided" Dani said. "Found the first aid kit on the plane." She handed the box to Guerrero.

"Like I said. Good chemistry is hard to find" Ames said eyeing Guerrero and Dani.

"Well, there goes trouble" Guerrero said.

"Yeah" Winston replied. "And here it comes." He turned to see Ilsa coming out of her car.

"Oh please tell me this isn't who I think it is" Chance begged.

"Mrs. Pucci" Winston said happily. "Nice to see you again"

"A word with you, Mr. Chance" Ilsa said sternly.

"Should we stay?" Ames asked.

"Yes!" Chance nodded.

"No" Ilsa replied.

Guerrero took Ames by the arm followed by Dani and walked to toward the jet.

"I'll fix up your arm" Guerrero said.

"It's fine really" Dani huffed.

"Hey what did I say? Infections amputated arm, you really want to go there?" Guerrero asked.

"Fine" Dani glared pulling off her jacket. Guerrero cleaned her wound and wrapped a bandage around it.

"What happened in Buenos Aires?" he asked suddenly.

"Almost got myself killed by the Lopez brothers" Dani said. "That pretty much sums it up."

"Done" Guerrero said. "Your arm is as good as new."

"Thank you" Dani said.

Ilsa followed by Chance walked into the aircraft holder bickering. Ames walked toward them so she could hear better.

"Slow down there hoss" Guerrero stopped her.

"What?" Ames said. "I want to hear."

"What are you goofy?" Winston said. "The last place in the world you want to be for the next nine hours is on that plane."

"You have a point" Dani said.

"Are you coming?" Ilsa looked at the group.

"You know what we'll just fly commercial. Don't worry. On our own dime" Winston said.

"Yeah later dude" Guerrero agreed.

"They have champagne on that plane and we've been in a prison cell for the last twelve hours and this dress" Ames protested.

"All right dude, that's it. I'm not flying anywhere with her" Guerrero threw his bag onto Ames.

"I'll find my own way home"

"Oh good god" Dani ran his hand through her hair. "I need a drink"

"I'm gonna go with them" Chance said.

"You and I need to have a conversation" Ilsa said. "Resolve some of our issues."

"Chance looked at Winston. "A little help please?"

"You made your bed pal" Winston replied.

"Good luck" Dani said. "I'm gonna go find Guerrero before he ends up coming back here and killing Ames."

Dani walked outside to find Guerrero just standing.

"I think I'm going to burn that dress when we get home" Dani smiled at him.

"Please do" Guerrero replied. "What'd you mean when you said the Lopez brothers almost killed you?"

"I was in Buenos Aires working for six months undercover to try and find the leaders of an underground smuggling ring" Dani said. "Lopez brothers were part of it. My cover was blown and they caught me. I was about to be tortured when the rest of the SEALs found me."

"Why didn't you flinch when he was about to kill you?" Guerrero asked.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been through things worse than dying" Dani replied.

Guerrero nodded. "Let's go home."

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

"I'm not gonna predict anything" Winston groaned walking out of the elevator.

"Dude I'm just saying" Guerreo replied.

"I ain't gonna do it" Winston shot back.

"I wish they would shut up" Ames said to Dani. Dani frowned and looked at her and pulled a earphone bud out from her hair.

"I'm sorry what?" she said.

"How long have you had those in for?" Ames asked.

"Since before we got the cab" Dani gave her a smiled.

"Unbelievable" Ames sighed.

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Guerrero persisted.

"Bec—because there are a thousand fortune tellers in San Francisco and I ain't one of them" Winston told him.

"Dude, I'm not asking you to look into a crystal ball. I'm asking you to lay odds" Guerrero replied. "3 to 1 Chance changes his mind? 5 to 1?"

Winston just stared at him.

"What?" Guerrero asked.

"How many times I got to tell you?" Winston replied. "The last time I talked to the guy he said he's splitting with Ilsa. That's it. That's all I know, that's all you know."

"Ames do you have a gun?" Dani asked.

"No why?" Ames looked at her.

"I'm seriously considering suicide right now so I can just stop hearing their voices" Dani rubbed her temple.

"What is the point in trying to figure out where or not a guy is gonna chance his mind? Where the hell are you going" Winston stopped talking and looked at Ames.

"The roof" she replied.

"For what?" Winston asked.

"You asked me to write up the after action report on the job" Ames told him obviously. "I'm going to go and do it."

"On the roof?" Winston raised his eyebrows.

"Well I tried to do it on the cab ride over but what with you two bickering the whole way I couldn't hear myself thing and as you're still at it I'm gonna go and do it on the roof okay?" Ames walked up the stairs to the roof.

The elevator bell rang and Dani sat down and put her head on the desk.

"10 to 1 you know it's got to be at least that right?" Guerrero said.

"Guerrero!" Dani yelled.

"You know what? I'll give you a $1000 if you quit asking me…" Winston stopped and looked at the window.

"Oh god" he moaned.

"Hey guys" a man walked in.

Guerrero turned around and loaded his gun. "We're closed."

"Hey I don't want to take up too much of your time or nothing, but um I'm looking for Chance it's kind of urgent Do you know where I can find him?" the man said.

Dani frowned and looked at Winston and pointed at the guy and shrugged. Winston looked at her and shook his head.

"Yeah in the sky Harry" Winston told him.

"We're closed" Guerrero repeated.

Harry started chuckling. "Sense a little hostility"

"Can't get anything past you can we?" Guerrero said emotionless.

"Who the hell is this guy and why is he pissing me off?" Dani shook her head.

"He just has that sorta thing about him" Guerrero looked at her.

"Hey you guys got a new chick here" Harry said. "She's fiesty. I like her."

"Don't push it. I'm about five seconds away from just shooting you for no reason" Dani glared.

"Hey whoa, how do you guys know I'm not here to do you a favor? I've done Chance plenty of favors" Harry said.

"Uh no. You've offered to do us favors." Guerrero looked at him."But what you've actually done is drag us into more problems than any ten people I know. You're the only private detective who manages to uh create more problems than he solves."

"Thank you" Harry said.

Winston sighed. "What do you want Harry?"

"Well" he began. "It's, it's a little complicated. You sure Chance is unreachable?"

"What did I just say" Winston told him.

"What did he just say?" Guerrero got up. "Chance is delayed all right?"

"Okay" Harry said not making eye contact with Guerrero.

"Not only is he not here now, he won't be here for hours" Guerrero continued.

"All right" Harry said.

"Till he is here, we're closed for business" Guerrero told him.

"Okay" Harry said.

"So whatever recent mess you've managed to get yourself into, you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow to guilt Chance into helping you" Guerrero finished.

"Okay, okay, got it" Harry nodded. "It's just the thing is I'm pretty sure I'm going to be dead by tomorrow."

Guerrero rolled his eyes and looked over at Winston. Dani hit her head on the desk making a loud thud.

"So much for a break" she said. "So what'd you do?"

"So this woman hires me, okay" Harry started. "She wants to know if her husband's cheating on her. I dig into it, turns out he is. I go to tell her about it, she turns on me. She tells her husband that she's been having an affair with me. What? He flips out wants me dead and sends like 12 thugs after me I mean, can you—can you believe that could happen to somebody?."

"To you? Yes absolutely" Guerrero replied. He looked over at Dani who smiled uneasily.

"Look I've had my bad luck, but it's not…." He was stopped by Winston

"Harry, why won't you just go to the cops? Why come to us?" Winston asked.

"The cops?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Come on, my clientele doesn't want a guy who goes to the cops every time he gets nervous. It's bad for business and for what it's worth I have helped out Chance on a number of occasions where he didn't want to go to the cops and he always said to me.."

"Whenever you need something Harry, all you got to do is call" Winston finished mockingly. "Yeah we know."

Guerrero looked at the screen at did Winston and Dani. A car had pulled up the curb on the security camera with a dozen men getting out of the car.

"Say Harry" Winston said. "How is it that you know there are a dozen thugs after you?"

"How do I know?" he replied. "I spotted them in my apartment. They're at my office. Everytime I turn around they're there."

"Couldn't it be they uh tailed you here" Guerrero said getting up. "Could it?"

Dani followed Guerrero to the window and looked outside. Winston looked out of another window.

"Oh come on. Tailed me? Me?" Harry laughed. "Come on. I know what you guys think of me, but I'm a professional. I'm like you. I'm careful. I'm alert. If someone was following me, trust me I'd know about it."

"Damn it Harry" Guerrero said looking out the window.

"Great" Dani said.

"What?" Harry asked turning around to see the security feed to see the thugs.

"Oh god."

"Okay, I got six, eight, ten twelve guys" Winston counted. "All with automatic gear."

"Great, this is just great" Guerrero huffed. He walked over to Winston.

"All right, let's get him out of here" Guerrero suggested.

"Well it's too late for that. They got the exits covered" Winston replied.

"So we'll just shoot our way out" Guerrero stated.

"Twelve guys with twelve automatic rifles? Really?" Winston exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound like it's possible" Dani looked at Guerrero.

"All right here's what we're going to do. I'm going to lock down the rear and the side exits. You turn on all the alarms, get the surveillance up and running" Winston instructed. "And call Ames. Tell her to get her ass down here right now" he shouted.

"Dude" Guerrero said.

"What?" Winston exclaimed.

"You're yelling" Guerrero snapped.

Winston turned around and walked toward Guerrero and Dani.

"Sorry, it's just that this guy's just while he might be a world class dimwit, but he's a friend of Chance and Chance isn't here right now which leaves it to you, me, and her to protect him and since Chance isn't here right now, well that leaves it to me to call the shots" Winston said softly. "And if you don't like that well there's the door" he shouted. Winston walked off in a huff.

"There's the door, huh?" Guerrero said. "Is that how we're gonna do this?" Guerrero walked over to the keyboard and started to type.

"Wow, wow" Harry smiled. "I didn't know Winston cared that much about me."

"He doesn't" Dani rolled her eyes.

"It's not about you" Guerrero told him. "It's about Bangkok."

"Bangkok?" Harry asked. "What happened in Bangkok?"

"Harry?" Guerrero said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Get away from me" Guerrero stated.

"Okay yeah" Harry said backing away.

"Thanks a lot Chance" Guerrero said looking at the screen.

"What happened in Bangkok?" Dani whispered.

"Don't worry about it" Guerrero said not looking at her.

Dani nodded and sighed.

"Hey" Guerrero looked at Dani. "Don't worry."

"Worry has barely been in my vocabulary since the day I met you" Dani smiled.

"Well there are a couple of words that have come into my vocabulary since the day I met you" Guerrero told her.

"Damn it Ames" Winston suddenly said.

"Ames isn't picking up?" Dani asked.

"No" he huffed.

"Winston, what happened in Bangkok that's making you so cranky" Harry asked.

"Dude no" Guerrero looked at him.

"What do you know about….?" Winston stopped. "Wait a second. So you think I'm cranky now because of Bangkok. I wasn't cranky about Bangkok. I wasn't at least not until now. You told him?"

"Sorry" Harry whispered.

"Shut it" Dani looked at him.

"Bangkok? Why would you discuss Bangkok with him of all people" Winston huffed. "I can understand you telling Dani because you can't seem to not be around her, but him? You know what kind of a big mouth this guy is?"

Guerrero got up. "Everytime we work with Chance, you act like this. It's getting a little old."

"Um guys?" Dani said pointing to the screen. The thugs were in the lobby waiting for the elevator.

"Did you shut down the freight elevator?" Winston asked.

"You said you were locking everything down in the back" Guerrero said.

"I said get the alarms and the electronics locked down. The freight elevator controls are with him" Winston yelled.

"Freight elevator is in the back" Guerrero blinked.

"Can't we just shut it down now?" Harry asked.

"No!" Guerrero and Winston shouted together.

"They got control of it now" Guerrero said.

Winston picked up a gun and quickly left the room followed by Guerrero.

"Should we follow them" Harry asked Dani.

"Do I look like I know what the hell is going on around here?" Dani asked glaring.

"Never mind" Harry replied quickly.

"Come on freak" Dani huffed getting up.

"So are you and Guerrero like….together?" Harry asked.

"What?" Dani turned around.

"I'm just saying the way he acts around you is different from what he's usually like" Harry said.

"We just work together" Dani said obviously. "Mind your own business."

Dani and Harry joined Guerrero and Winston in the hallway. Winston and Guerrero had started pushing filing cabinets up against the elevators and Guerrero was beginning to seal the other elevator.

"Well that hold them?" Harry asked.

"Not for long. We need to set up a barricade" Winston told Harry. "Come on." Winston took off with Harry leaving Guerrero and Dani alone.

"Need any help?" Dani asked while Guerrero was finishing up the door.

"I'm all set here. Could use some help getting some extra weapons though" Guerrero replied.

"Sure" Dani replied walking with Guerrero to their weapon room. Dani hoped up on a table and started loading a gun.

"So…" she started. "About Bangkok?" She looked at Guerrero who just sighed.

"Long story short, Winston ended up saving my life. Enough said" Guerrero told her.

"Ok another thing. Is there something everyone else knows and I don't" Dani asked.

"What do you mean?" Guerrero frowned.

"Oh I don't know. I feel like the rest of the team are dropping hints regarding you and I" Dani looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Guerrero replied not looking at her.

Dani bit her lip. "Never mind. Forget I mentioned it."

"Good let's go" Guerrero said.

Guerrero and Dani walked out to see Winston and Harry sitting behind a barricade.

"What are you doing? Relaxing? Dude we got a problem" Guerrero said.

"Just one?" Winston replied.

"Uh yeah one particular" Guerrero said looking at the elevator. Sparks were coming from the crease of it.

"What the…?" Winston spoke.

"Oh god" Harry said shaking.

"Stop being a baby" Dani looked at him.

"All right dude, there's only four in this elevator, but there's four more by the front exit. There's three on the east stairwell, there's on the west" Guerrero said.

"Too many" Winston replied.

"We take out these guys quick enough on the elevator, keep them from letting their buddies in" Guerrero suggested.

"No way" Winston protested. "They got way too much firepower. I mean look, maybe we can hold our own but at the very least, they're gonna keep us pinned down and once they unblock these outer doors, we're gonna get overrun."

"Yeah" Guerrero agreed.

"Damn it don't argue with me about this!" Winston huffed. "If we try to go toe to toe with these guys.."

"I'm agreeing with you dummy" Guerrero cut him off. "We gotta fall back."

"Yeah" Winston said.

"Yeah" Guerrero sat nodding his head. They both got up and starting walking.

"Come one" Guerrero told Dani taking her arm.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To a safe room, unless you'd rather be dead" Winston replied. "Come on."

"This better work" Dani told Guerrero.

"It should" Guerrero replied. "If we get out of this alive, I'll buy you a drink."

"Deal" Dani smiled.

**Another long chapter! New chapter hopefully will either be up tomorrow sometime or Friday sometime. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

"Come on Harry move" Winston said pushing Harry into the utility room.

"Let's barricade the door" Guerrero said. Harry began to help Guerrero move items in front of the door when Winston's cell phone rang.

"Hey" Winston spoke. "Guess who?"

"Great" Guerrero replied.

"Hello?" Winston said calmly.

"Hey is everything cool down there?" Ames asked. "I just saw a bunch of guys with huge guns parked in the alley."

"Yeah. Yeah . Everything's cool. Where the hell have you been" Winston raised his voice.

"Right here" Ames began. "Okay, look I may have fallen asleep for like five minutes, but it's not like I…."

"We're barricaded in the utility room with a client" Winston stopped her. "And um there's about a dozen guys outside the door that want him dead. If your nap's over an you're not too tired, you think maybe you could come down and I don't know maybe help us figure a way out of this?"

Suddenly there was pounding on the door and yelling from the other side.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you don't speak Armenian" Winston told Ames.

"Um no?" Ames replied. "Why don't you ask Dani? Or is she too busy sucking face with Guerrero?"

Dani heard the last part and looked at Winston.

"I think she heard you" Winston said. "Just get down here and be of some use." He hung up the phone and looked at her and smiled.

"The answer is no. To both of the statements" Dani rolled her eyes.

"I figured as much" Winston groaned.

"What statements?" Guerrero asked.

"Nothing" Dani glared at Winston and walked off.

"What's her problem dude?" Guerrero asked.

Winston's phone began to ring again.

"All right, what do you see?" Winston asked Ames.

"Okay, there's one big, ugly guy blocking the stair well, ain't no way I'm getting passed him" Ames replied.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't be stuck up there if you'd answered your damn phone the first three times we called you" Winston huffed.

"You know what? This is easy. I mean let's just call the police" Ames suggested. "Hello? Isn't that what I pay taxes for?"

"Says the girl who's been paying taxes for three weeks" Winston remarked smugly. "Listen we can't call the cops."

"Why not?" Ames asked.

"Becu…" Winston stopped and looked at Harry and lowered his voice.

"Because we promised Harry we wouldn't. That's why. He asked for our help. We're gonna fix this for him" Winston explained.

Dani sat down at a table with Guerrero who was loading guns.

"You okay chick?" he asked her.

"I just get claustrophobic after a while" Dani told him.

"Doesn't the Navy train you for anything" Guerrero smirked at her.

Dani rolled eyes. "True. That doesn't mean there aren't some things I can "

"We'll get out of this soon enough, then I'll take you out for that drink" Guerrero said. "And maybe you can tell me more about your Navy Experience?"

"Oh so you want to know about my skeletons in my closet" Dani smiled. "You should have kept the hard drive when I gave it to you."

"Yeah, but that would have been too easy" Guerrero told her. "I like challenges."

Harry came up and sat down at the table.

"God is he always this cranky during a job?" he asked Guerrero.

Guerrero remained silent and Dani took a gun and started to load it.

"Hello?" Harry said. "All right, don't want to talk. I get it. Maybe if you let him off the hook about Bangkok…"

"By telling him how thankful I am for what he did for me?" Guerrero asked. "Dude I'm not gonna fed his ego like that, no way."

Harry frowned. "What he did for you?"

"You stupid or something" Guerrero looked at him.

Dani frowned when she heard a hissing noise.

"Guys…" she said.

"Anybody hear that?" Winston asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Shh" Guerrero said. He turned around and looked at the vent and got up and walked toward it.

"Is that what I think it is" Winston asked.

"Yeah. Okay, that's gas" Guerrero gasped.

"Well could be worse. We could be stuck in a burning building with no means of escaping" Dani replied.

The three of them just stared at her.

"What?" Dani looked at them. "Hello? Let's focus on the matter at hand here."

"I'll call Ames" Winston said. "There should be a switch on the roof that can turn the gas off."

"And if that doesn't work" Harry asked.

"No one asked for your input negative Nancy" Dani rolled her eyes. She started to cough and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"You okay chick" Guerrero asked.

"I'm fine" Dani started to cough again.

"Dude she's not looking to well" Guerrero told Winston.

"I'm fine, if you can just get the gas off I'll be fine" Dani sneered.

"Ok I'm calling Ames" Winston said.

Dani sat down and started to cough again. Guerrero sat down beside her.

"Just breathe slowly" Guerrero told her.

"I'll be fine" Dani replied.

Winston and Harry sat down beside them too. Winston was currently on the phone with Ames.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked.

"I swear the next person who asks me that is going to get shot" Dani coughed again.

"You can cover up with my jacket so you won't have to smell it" Guerrero told her.

Dani nodded and took part of the jacket while Guerrero took the other half.

Winton coughed. "It should be in the panel there. There's a master shut off switch.

He coughed again. "There should be a blue hose with a nozzle."

"Okay" Ames replied. "Okay, uh um there's—there's two blue hoses. One—one has black dots on it and the other one has a yellow stripe."

"The one with the black dots—that's the one. Turn it off" Winston instructed her.

Guerrero eyes grew wide. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Stop. Stop. Stop."

"Wait? What are you doing?" Winston said. Guerrero grabbed the phone from Winston.

"The black dots is the return exhaust" Guerrero told Ames. "The yellow stripes. That's the main feed."

"No it's not!" Winston protested.

"Dude, you're wrong all right" Guerrero told him. "And for what it's worth you're also acting kind of like a douche."

"Hey guys…."

"Shut up Harry" Winston yelled. "Listen I was here when they installed the damn thing. I know what I'm talking about."

"You think this is the first time I've been in a situation like this? We need to get the gas turned off" Guerrero looked at Dani who looked like she was ready to pass out.

"She's fading fast dude" he exclaimed.

"I know how to fix this" Harry started.

"Harry so help me god…" Guerrero yelled.

"This is about Bangkok" Harry exclaimed.

"This ain't the time Harry" Winston yelled.

"No, shut up! Shut up" Harry yelled. "Who took over that car and saved you?"

"He did" Guerrero and Winston said at the same time.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised" she said weakly.

"Bing. I don't want to get into other people's business, but it look like this is clouding your judgment"

"Wait if you didn't save me then me then who did?" Winston asked.

"Chance" they said together.

"I'm gonna kill him" Winston said.

"Not if I get to him first" Guerrero replied.

"Excuse me?" Ames piped in. "Is everybody still alive?"

"Huh" Winston frowned.

"The gas stopped" Guerrero said.

"Yeah, yeah it did" Ames said smugly.

"Oh thank god" Harry sighed.

"Now will someone come up with a plan so I don't freeze to death up here?" Ames said.

"Hey I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna sit around here and just wait for Chance to ride to the rescue as usual" Winston told Guerrero.

"Agreed" he replied.

"See that's the spirit" Harry clapped. "Now what do we do?"

Guerrero took the cell phone from Winston again. "Ames, can you turn that gas back on if we ask you to?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"I got an idea" Guerrero said.

"Why are we turning the gas on?" Harry asked. "Why are we turning the gas back on?"

"Harry shut up" Guerrero huffed.

"Okay" Harry replied.

Guerrero looked over at Dani who gave him a small smile.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine I promise."

"Harry make yourself useful. You make sure she keeps breathing. Keep an eye on her. If just one thing happens to her, I'm going to just give hand you over to those dozen thugs. Got it?" Guerrero instructed.

"Yeah sure. No problem" Harry replied.

"I don't need a babysitter" Dani glared.

"Just take it easy chick okay? You're no good to anyone dead" Guerrero told her.

"Define anyone?" Dani raised her eyebrows.

"Just take it easy you hear?" Guerrero snapped.

"You don't have to get snippy with me" Dani huffed. "I could still kick your ass if I wanted to." She smiled at him.

Guerrero got up and looked at her and smiled. "That's what you think chick." He walked off to Winston leaving Harry and Dani alone.

"Are you sure you two aren't together or something" Harry asked.

"Harry I don't really know you so that means that you have no right to know about my personal life" Dani remarked.

"Alright" Harry sighed. He looked over at Guerrero who was filling a container with gas.

"Are you guys almost finished" Harry groaned. "My god, I'm a human being! After this many hours I need to eat."

"Harry shut up. I'm sick of your voice" Dani complained.

"Is there nothing to eat in here, like ketchup packets or good god, a throat lozenge or something to munch on?" Harry asked.

Dani sighed and got up and walked over to Winston and Guerrero.

"I could just kill him myself, they'd probably let us go, wouldn't they?" Winston asked.

"I'm willing to risk that" Dani replied.

"It's worth a shot" Guerrero said. "I think this is about ready."

"That's not gonna work" Harry yelled over to the three of them.

"Hey! It's gonna work" Winston told him. He lowered his voice.

"Is this gonna work?"

"I'd say there's a fifty fifty chance we end up burning down the office building" Guerrero replied.

"Oh that would be depressing" Dani said sarcastically.

"But on the bright side, Chance won't get the satisfaction of coming in here and rescuing us" Guerrero smiled. He pulled the hose out of the container and quickly put a plastic sheet over the top of the container.

"Fifty fifty? I can live with that" Winston replied.

"I'd feel a whole lot better about this though if the seal on this nozzle were a little tighter" Guerrero commented. " Give me your belt."

"What?" Winston frowned.

"Come on I need something I can use as clamp" Guerrero explained.

"Why can't we use your belt?" Winston asked him.

"I'm not wearing a belt today" Guerrero replied.

"Why not" Winston said.

"Because my pants fit" Guerrero said smugly. "What difference does it make? Give me your belt."

Guerrero's phone rang. "Yo, the distraction ready?"

"Okay look a couple of things" Ames began. "First I don't appreciate being referred to as the distraction and second I think this is a stupid idea, but yes I'm ready."

"Okay, everybody's a critic. Just go" he told Ames.

"We all set?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, but you're not going out there" Guerrero told her.

"Why not?" she frowned.

"You still don't look good. I told you you're no good to anyone dead" Guerrero replied.

Dani huffed and glared.

"Just this one time trust me" Guerrero said.

"Fine" she huffed. "You owe me two drinks now."

Guerrero opened the door quietly and saw Ames coming from around the corner.

"Does anyone have a shirt I can borrow?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

Guerrero rolled the bottle out into the hall and Ames quickly ran away. The bottle exploded thanks to a cell phone bomb and Guerrero and Winston ran out with guns and began shooting the thugs. Dani came out with her mouth covered so she wouldn't breathe in the gas and saw that there was a thug behind Guerrero about to shoot him Guerrero turned around and a shot was heard and the thug fell to reveal Chance. Ames walked out attempting to cover herself and Guerrero and Winston lowered their guns.

"Dude" Guerrero said disappointed.

Dani walked out and started coughing, but then stopped. Chance looked around at everyone and sighed.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Is it safe yet?" Harry yelled walking out.

"Harry" Chance said.

"Hey Chance" Harry replied.

"Well that explains everything" Chance said.

* * *

"Okay, I get the whole Harry and the Armenian mob thing. I get the Ames in the bikini. I get why Winston wasn't wearing a belt for the most part. I sorta get why Dani is having a coughing attack and I get that you guys were a little upset that I had some fun at your expense over the whole Bangkok thing four and a half years ago" Chance told Winston and Guerrero.

"What is still bugging me is that you signed a contract" he told Winston.

"What?" Winston said confused.

"With Ilsa, an employment contract" Chance explained.

"No I didn't" Winston replied.

"Yeah, you did" Chance agrued.

"No I did not" Winston protested.

Chance looked over at Guerrero.

"I don't sign anything" Guerrero said.

Chance stood there stunned. "She played me."

"It would appear so" Winston smirked.

"Why would she do that? She'd know that I'd find out as soon as I got back" Chance said.

"Probably the first time a woman lied without, uh, thinking it through. Congratulations" Guerrero replied.

"Yeah but…"

"She didn't want you to leave" Winston cut Chance off.

"You know also you're really bad at reading chicks dude" Guerrero told him. "Seriously just saying."

"And you're any better" Winston rolled his eyes.

"Dude what are you talking about?" Guerrero asked.

"I'm talking about you and a certain brunette who's lying on the couch asleep" Winston said motioning over to Dani.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Guerrero told him.

Chance's cell phone began to ring.

"Speak of the devil" Chance said. "Just talking about you."

"I need you to come back to my place" Ilsa told him shakily.

"You all right?" Chance frowned.

"No. No I'm not all right" Ilsa replied.

"Clear your throat if you can't speak freely" Chance told her. Winston and Guerrero both frowned.

"What's going on?" Chance asked.

"Hector Lopez is here" and with those work Chance quickly ran to the elevator.

"Wonder what that was about" Winston remarked.

"What were you talking about earlier about Dani?" Guerrero asked.

"Like you don't know" Winston smiled. "It's okay to like her."

"Yeah still don't know what you're talking about" Guerrero said getting up.

Guerrero walked over to Dani who was on the couch half asleep.

"How you feeling chick?" Guerrero asked her.

"I'm okay" Dani replied. "I should probably get home."

"You want me to take you home? We can do drinks beforehand" Guerrero suggested.

"I think I'm going to take a rain check on the drinks, but I'll take you up on the offer for the ride" Dani said slowly getting up.

"Why'd that gas affect you so quickly today?" Guerrero asked.

"It's a long story. A long story for a different time" Dani replied.

"For what it's worth you can tell me things" Guerrero told her.

"You should probably get me home" Dani said changing the subject.

Guerrero nodded and looked over at Winston who was just shaking his head.

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I'm in the process of the next chapter. Should be up later. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.

Chance stood in front of a mattress with a catcher mask on while the elevator dinged.

"Okay, shoot me" he told Guerrero.

"Dear god" a voice said. Guerrero and Chance turned to Ilsa standing with two other people.

"What are you doing here" Chance asked.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing?" Ilsa lowered her voice.

"Just got some new body armor in the mail" Chance replied. "I want to try it out."

"Try it out? Here" Ilsa exclaimed.

"We can't do it outside" Chance told her. "There's you know, kids and stuff."

"Dude we gonna do this or what?" Guerrero asked.

"Yeah" Chance replied. "Let's go."

"Didn't anyone get my messages?" Ilsa desperately asked.

"That guy's not gonna call" Winston said walking in. He stopped and looked at Chance and Guerrero and then at Ilsa.

"Really?" he huffed. "Five minutes I leave you alone for five minutes."

"Well I'm out of here for the night" Dani said walking in wearing a long strapless blue dress.

"If you need me don't…." her voice stopped when she saw the others.

"Wow" Guerrero spoke.

"Well hard to see how that could have gone any worse" Ilsa sighed. "Everyone this is my sister in law Connie, Marshall's sister. She's treating me to the opera tonight. Connie this is the team."

"How you doing?" Winston said.

"Hi" Chance said.

"Hi" Guerrero just stared at Connie.

"Hi Connie nice to see you again" Dani sighed.

"Danielle Bradshaw. I talked to your mother the other day. She said she hadn't heard from you in a few weeks" Connie said.

"Been busy" Dani smiled uneasily.

"Dani where are you off to tonight" Ilsa asked.

"Not that it's anyone business I was going to the opera as well" Dani bit her lip.

"Oh that's wonderful you should come with us" Connie suggested. "Shouldn't she Ilsa?"

"Oh I don't want to impose" Dani replied.

"Nonsense I insist" Connie said staring her down.

"Great" Dani's eyes grew bigger. "Sounds great."

"Good. Well perhaps we could end my humiliation there and retire to my office" Ilsa suggested to Connie. She and Connie began to make their way to the office when Winston stopped Ilsa.

"Listen, by the way Mrs. Pucci, you still gonna need that security escort we talked about" he asked her.

"You asked for an escort" Connie looked at Ilsa.

"I just had a scare a couple of nights ago" Ilsa replied. "I thought someone was following me."

"You saw someone?" Connie asked.

"Well. No. On second thought Mr. Winston that won't be necessary. I think I was just imagining things" Ilsa replied.

"You sure?" Winston asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Ilsa said. "Quite sure. Besides Mr. Patrick from Connie's security detail will be joining us so I'm sure there won't be a problem." Ilsa and Connie continued to her office.

Dani groaned. "I remember why I never liked her."

"Wow" Guerrero said in awe. "Sister in law's smoking hot."

"Ew" Dani looked at him. Winston frowned at him as well.

"What?" he asked. "Boss lady seems kind of frazzled don't you think?"

"Well what you expect after that…" Winston stopped looked at Mr. Patrick and lowered his voice. "Incident at her apartment with that Lopez maniac and then she brings her sister in law down here to meet all of us and what does she get you two taking target practice on each other and Cinderella over here waltzing off to the opera who also doesn't bother to tell anyone she's going out."

"Hey I don't owe you an explanation for where I go and what I do at night" Dani huffed. "Now instead of enjoying a night to myself I have to spend it with Connie."

"Can I go then" Guerrero asked.

"No!" Dani glared at him.

"Please" Guerrero asked. "I'll pay you!"

"Both of you hush!" Winston exclaimed.

Chance walked over to Mr. Patrick.

"How's it going" he said. "So is there any particular reason why you're tagging along tonight?

Mr. Patrick ignored Chance and just looked around.

"Come on, a little shoptalk" Chance persisted.

"Someone hacked the firewall around the opera house security system last night" Mr. Patrick finally spoke.

"Really?" Chance asked surprised. "You guys check that out?"

"Of course" Mr. Patrick told him. "Ten second breach probably just some paparazzi trying to peek at the guest list, but after her brother's death, we don't take any chances."

"I'm sorry. You said it was a ten second breach?" Chance asked.

"That's right" Mr. Patrick told him.

"You sure it wasn't fifteen" Chance said.

"I don't know. Maybe it was. Are we done now?" Mr. Patrick sneered.

"Yeah. Yeah thanks. Have fun" Chance said putting the catcher mask back on.

"Guerrero let's do this" Chance yelled.

* * *

Ilsa, Connie, and Dani walked into the auditorium of the opera house. They all looked at the stage.

"Well what do you think?" Connie asked.

"The concept is interesting" Ilsa replied.

"Ilsa the chandelier, it's from Marshall's collection. We donated it to the production in his name" Connie told her. "Doesn't it look magnificent?"

"It does, Connie, truly" Ilsa said.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Connie frowned.

"I think I'm just a bit overworked" Ilsa said.

"Then a night out is just what you need" Connie said. Ilsa smiled and began to walk out of the auditorium.

"Relax" Dani smiled. "Enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

Ilsa smiled and nodded. "Speak of work about earlier…."

"Oh Ilsa relax" Connie told her. "I expected your new employees to be somewhat unconventional"

Dani snickered only to receive a glare from Connie.

"I'm glad to know they delivered" Ilsa smiled.

"Especially Mr. Chance" Connie smirked. "I'm sure he cleans up rather nicely."

"I wouldn't know" Ilsa told her.

"Well uh I suppose you're about to find out" Connie smiled. Connie looked behind Ilsa and she turned around to see Chance and Guerrero. Dani sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"It's clear I will never be able to get a night off" she groaned.

Guerrero and Chance walked up to Ilsa.

"Why in God's name are you here" she demanded.

"Same reason you're here; to see the show" Chance replied. "Guerrero said it's fantastic."

"You know La Traviata?" Ilsa asked.

"All right I'm not gonna lie. If I have to sit through this Baroque stuff, I much prefer Rossni" Guerrero said.

Ilsa turned to Connie "Will you excuse us a moment?" Ilsa and Chance walked off leaving Guerrero, Dani, and Connie.

"I heard someone's got box seats in Venice. Sweet" Guerrero told Connie. "Love to join you sometime."

Connie just stared at him while Dani rolled her eyes.

"Would you excuse me?" Connie asked.

"Of course" Guerrero smiled.

"You're creeping her out you know that" Dani told him.

"Someone's jealous" Guerrero looked at Dani.

"Jealous of Connie? Uh no" Dani said shaking her head. "Why are you guys here?'

"There was a security breach. We're just here to be safe" Guerrero told her.

"And you jumped on the opportunity because of Connie right?" Dani asked.

"There goes that jealous tone again" Guerrero smirked. "I wouldn't feel threatened by her though blue's a nice color on you."

Dani looked at Guerrero. "Did you just imply that I look nice?"

"If I wanted to say you looked nice I wouldn't have to imply anything" Guerrero said.

"I'll take that answer as a yes" Dani smiled. "You don't clean up that bad either. Just saying."

"Oh I already knew that" Guerrero said.

"Since when did you get so cocky?" Dani laughed.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and gunfire was heard. Screams filled the lobby. Guerrero pulled Dani to the ground. Men in masks filled the lobby

"Everyone on the ground" a man yelled. Another fired his gun multiple times.

"Get on the ground now!" he yelled again.

Dani looked at Guerrero. "Well you guys were right."

"Get down now! Don't move!" the man in the mask yelled again. "You heard me. Just do what I tell you!"

"I hate it when I'm right" Chance groaned.

**A little short compared to the others I know. Next chapter will be longer I promise and that will be getting posted sometime tomorrow along with another chapter I hope. Don't hold me to the second chapter, but at least one other chapter will get posted tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

"What is that" Ilsa asked watching the men putting explosives on the door.

"Plastic explosives, they're sealing us in" Chance replied.

Connie's eyes grew wide. "Patrick do something."

"I wouldn't" Chance said. "These guys are for real."

"So am I" Patrick said confidently. He began to walk away.

"This should be fun dude" Guerrero said.

Patrick walked down the stairs toward one of the men.

"That is a bad idea" Dani commented.

Patrick began to pull out his gun when the man turned and knocked Patrick to the floor. Connie as well as the other guests gasped.

"Hope you provide medical" Guerrero said. The others just stared at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen" a voice suddenly said on the intercom.

"I regret to inform you that there has been a change in the night's proceedings."

"Winston you getting this" Chance said.

"Oh man I hate it when you're right" Winston sighed.

"Among you are the wealthiest most influential people in the country, people whose families will pay a considerable sum for their safe release" the man on the intercom continued.

"My parents wouldn't pay" Dani said smugly.

"Shh" Guerrero said.

"If you're wondering why we're here. You have your answer. I like to creature an atmosphere of trust. Do as we say and you will not be harmed. Resist us and we will be forced to do this" the man said.

One of the men in the masks pulled out a gun and pointed it at Patrick's head. The gun clicked, but did not fire. People began to scream.

"Consider this the dress rehearsal" the man continued. "The next one will be real."

"Great" Guerrero looked at Chance.

"Now what?" Dani asked.

"We keep ourselves alive" Guerrero replied coming up behind her. Dani turned her head and nodded.

"Well so much for a night at the opera" Dani sighed. Dani turned to walk away only to realize that Guerrero had both hands on the banister blocking her in.

"Um hello, let me go" Dani looked at him.

"Oh" was all Guerrero said.

"Move" the men in masks began to yell. "Move."

The team began to walk.

"What do you think?" Guerrero asked. "Kidnapping in bulk? Not the worst thing I've heard."

"I'm just not buying the ransom thing" Chance replied. "This place has an endowment right? Couple of million?"

"More like $250 million" Ilsa corrected. "Why?"

"I'm just thinking if you're smart enough to hack into the mainframe why not just figure out a way to steal the money and save yourself the trouble?" Chance stated.

"If it isn't money they're after, what are they doing here?" Ilsa asked

"We're gonna find out" Chance replied.

Connie frowned. "What does that mean 'find out'?"

"Don't worry about it Connie" Dani told her. "We'll handle it."

Chance and the others were led to the auditorium.

"If we get stuck in here we're not gonna get any answers" Chance said.

"What are you thinking?" Guerrero asked. Chance looked at him.

"Oh man" Guerrero said.

"What are you up to?" Dani frowned.

"I would keep your distance" Chance said. He began to walk off away from the group.

"Great" Guerrero said

"Ilsa what's he doing I don't like this" Connie protested.

"Relax Connie" Ilsa told her.

"Relax? You saw what they did you to Patrick" Connie replied.

"You're about to see why I hired this man. Why he's in a class of his own and why no one and I mean no one can do what he does" Ilsa said confidently. "Isn't that right Guerrero?"

"Oh yeah" Guerrero replied.

"Why?" Connie asked. "What is he going to do?"

"He's gonna puke" Guerrero said.

"I'm sorry he's what?" Dani asked.

Chance made a loud groan and began to vomit.

"Oh lord" Ilsa sighed.

"I wish to God someone would explain to me what is going on" Connie begged.

"Well, you know how some people have perfect pitch, others can see well at night? Well Chance can vomit on cue" Guerrero explained.

"Well I suppose that's a useful skill to have" Dani said. "I once had a friend who could cry tears of blood. Didn't do him any good though. Ended up in a hospital every time he did it"

"Hey come on let's go" one of the men said to Chance.

"Yes, but why Guerrero? Why is he vomiting?" Ilsa inquired.

"Because it's one on one. You get it?" Guerrero explained.

"Everyone on the stage" the men yelled.

"Come on" Guerrero said putting his arm around Dani's waist.

"Uhh what are you doing?" Dani looked at him. "You really need to stop hitting on me."

"Stop flattering yourself" Guerrero rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be hitting on Connie or something?" she asked.

"Jealous tone again" Guerrero looked at her.

"Trust me if I was jealous" Dani whispered. "You would know."

"Everyone sit down now!" the man instructed.

Guerrero, Dani, Ilsa, and Connie all sat down.

"Where's Mr. Chance?" Ilsa asked.

"He'll show up" Guerrero said. He looked over at Dani who was in front of him messing with her hair. She pulled some hair to her right shoulder when a pink and black lotus tattoo appeared on her left shoulder.

A man with a mask opened a stage door and dragged another man out. Everyone looked at him.

"What the hell happened?" another man asked walking toward him. The man looked at him then punched him knocking him out. Guerrero got up and pulled Dani up. The man took off the mask to reveal Chance. He handed Guerrero a walkie talkie.

"Did you wash your hands first?" Guerrero asked. Chance handed him a gun and Guerrero walked off with Dani behind him.

Ilsa got out and whispered "Brilliant work".

"See"Ilsa said to Connie. "Nothing to worry about."

"Sorry folks" Guerrero motioned the hostages to sit back down.

"It's gonna be a little longer. Just stay in your seats" he continued. He turned to Dani.

"You wouldn't happen to have a gun hidden somewhere in that dress would you?"

Dani glared at him. "Maybe."

"Well I suggest you get it out you might need it" Guerrero told her.

"Fine" she huffed. "Turn around."

"Oh stop being modest" Guerrero said. "If I see anything I haven't before I'll let you know."

Dani rolled her eyes and pulled up her dress to get her gun she had strapped to her leg.

"See how hard was that?" Guerrero asked.

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way?" Chance said. "Remember the job you had in Modesto?" he said to Guerrero.

"Uh-uh. No. No. He is not gonna set somebody on fire" Winston exclaimed.

"You set someone on fire?" Dani looked at Guerrero in disbelief.

"No, no, no, the one before that" Chance replied.

"Yeah" Guerrero said.

"Can someone please translate?" Ilsa asked.

"Long story short; I had to get someone very valuable out of someplace very secure and the front door wasn't an option so…."

"So he rented the building next door. He dug underneath and then across" Chance finished for Guerrero.

"Yeah, it's one of my finer moments" Guerrero smiled.

"The point being, maybe what they're after isn't in the opera house" Chance said.

"All right I'm just gonna look and see what's nearby here" Winston said. "Okay we got apartment buildings; we got office towers, not really much to go on. I guess you know what that means right?"

"I got to go in the basement and see what they're up to" Chance answered.

"All right hang on. Let me pull up a floor plan on my skydrive" Winston said. "Don't want you getting cornered. Uh-Oh."

"What?" Chance asked.

"FBI" Winston replied.

"Somebody called 911?" Chance asked.

"Dude" Guerrero said.

Connie turned around with a cell phone in her hand.

"Why am I not surprised" Dani asked.

"What?" Connie looked surprised. "We're being held by armed thugs. Why wouldn't I call the police?"

"Hey its okay, we all make mistakes" Guerrero said.

"Some more than others" Dani spoke.

"I'm just gonna have to find my way around the basement alone" Chance said.

"Not necessarily. I could go with you" Ilsa suggested.

"What?" Connie looked appalled

"I've been coming to this place for years I know the layout well" Ilsa said.

"Ilsa what are you thinking" Connie exclaimed.

"I'm thinking about the best way to free the hostages" Ilsa replied. "Look I know there are risks are involved…."

"Nobody cares about the way you see it" Chance cut her off. "You're not the operative. You just have to stay here and in light of recent events I don't think you're up to this."

"Mr. Chance I'm fine" Ilsa protested. "And I'd prefer not to have this agreement right now."

"Me too" Chance said. " She stays."Chance walked passed Guerrero

Ilsa tried to follow him, but was blocked by Guerrero.

"Have a seat boss" he said.

"Is he serious?" Connie asked.

"No" Ilsa sneered.

"I'm missing the opera right now; you don't want to test me. Sit down" he said. "You too sweetie" he looked at Connie.

"I don't understand" Connie said. "How can he hold a gun on you? I thought he was your employee."

"He's more of a freelance really" Ilsa told her.

"It's also a free country last time I checked" Dani smirked.

"What was that Mr. Chance was saying about recent events? Have you been in some sort of danger before this?" Connie asked.

"Connie" Ilsa protested.

"Come on Ilsa" Connie argued. "I deserve to know the truth."

"Okay well…." she started. "There was this situation…"

"Some maniac broke into her apartment. It was a random thing. Security caught him" Guerrero finished for her. "It's no big deal."

Ilsa looked over at Guerrero.

"Maybe the board was right" Connie said.

"Right about what?" Ilsa frowned.

"Earlier when I said they had concerns I was being diplomatic. The truth is they think you've completely lost sight of Marshall's mission. They want to take a vote straight away to remove you as head of the foundation" Connie told her.

"All right sounds like you guys could use a moment" Guerrero said getting up. "I'm warning you though, keep it civil."

Guerrero walked over to where Dani was.

"So explain that tat I saw earlier?" Guerrero said. She turned around and looked at him.

"You saw that?" she asked.

"Lotus tattoos usually symbolize people who are coming out of hard times" Guerrero told her.

"And I just thought it was something pretty" she replied.

"No you didn't" Guerrero said. "I know a lot about everyone on the team, but you, you're something different. Just give me a little hint about yourself."

"I know nothing about you" Dani raised her eyebrows. "Why should I give up my life story to a man I've only known for a few weeks."

"I think the real question is; what are you afraid of?" Guerrero looked at her.

"Like I told you before you should have gone through my hard drive when you had the chance" Dani smirked.

"I told you I like a challenge" Guerrero replied.

"You were right about one thing though" Dani said.

"Yeah what was that?" Guerrero asked.

"Women aren't allowed to be in the SEALs, but that doesn't mean the Navy can't have secret programs where women are trained like SEALs" Dani smiled.

"Wait so you were part of a secret program" Guerrero asked.

"Spoilers" Dani teased. "I've already said too much."

"All I have to say is that I will find out who you are" Guerrero whispered.

"Well I do hope you're up for this challenge because it's going to be a hard one" she laughed.

Distant gunfire was then heard. Guerrero and Dani walked over to Ilsa.

"What's happening?" Ilsa asked.

"Not sure" Guerrero replied. He walked toward the front of the stage with Dani.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good" Dani said.

"Got that right" Guerrero said.

One of the hostages screamed and Guerrero and Dani turned to see some of the mask men coming toward them. One of them kicked Guerrero in the stomach and grabbed hold of him while another pushed Dani to the ground and grabbed hold of her.

"Hold it" one of the men said pointing a gun at Guerrero.

Guerrero looked down at Dani. She gave him a wink and smiled.

"All right fellas only gonna say this once" Guerrero said. "Walk away now and nobody gets hurt."

Guerrero hit the man who was holding him. Dani kicked the man who was holding her down and quickly got up off the floor to try and help Guerrero who was being held by one man and punched by another man. One of the other mask men came up behind Dan, who was able to flip him to the ground.

"Didn't think a girl could do that in this sort of dress did you?" she told him.

Dani looked over at Connie to notice Ilsa was gone when one of the men hit her from behind making her collapse to the ground. She looked over to see Guerrero was knocked out cold. One of the men grabbed her and pulled her up while the others dealt with Guerrero.

"Come on give me a hand" one of the men said. They started to drag Guerrero. The man holding Dani began to pull her.

"Get your hands off of me" she yelled. "I don't appreciate being man handled."

* * *

"You're looking considerably better" Eli Rosko told his brother Victor.

A man started to scream from the other room.

"What happened?" Eli asked.

"My nose" the man moaned. "He bit my nose."

Eli walked into the other room where Guerrero was tied up. Dani was being held by too other men.

"Even tied up you are a problem for me" Eli said. "What is your name?"

Guerrero stared at Eli. "Guerrero" he said softly.

Some of Eli's men gasped and Dani only smirked.

"It seems that some of my men are familiar with you" Eli said.

"Perhaps you should consider that" Guerrero said. "Cut me loose."

"I uh think not Mr. Guerrero" Eli replied. "My production is almost finished and I think you have earned yourself the starring role." Rosko put a cell phone in Guerrero's top pocket. He looked over at Dani and walked over to her.

"Tell me Mr. Guerrero how fond are you of your lovely friend here?" Eli asked.

"Leave her alone" Guerrero replied icily. "You harm her and I'll kill you all."

"A production wouldn't be complete without the lovely leading lady" Eli smirked.

"Go to hell" Dani spat.

Eli nodded to one of his men who hit Dani in the face with his gun causing her to fall unconscious to the floor.

"Tie her up" Eli instructed. "And put something special on her."

* * *

"Winston you still there?" Chance asked.

"Yeah I'm still here" he sighed. "Just don't ask me to use my hands."

"We're in the lobby. All the hostages are here. It looks like the terrorists are trying to blend in with them" Chance explained.

"Hang" Winston said. "Are you sure? I'm looking at them. They're just waiting there on the top floor. If those aren't the terrorists then who the hell are they?"

"Guerrero" Ilsa and Chance said together.

"Chance this is a setup" Winston told him. "They're trying to bait the FBI into shooting the hostages. Once that happens…"

"They're just gonna open up the lobby door and walk right out with the rest of us" Chance finished. "By the time the FBI realizes that innocent people have been shot these bad guys are gonna be long gone. Winston can you buy me some time?"

"I'll do my best. Chance there's something else" Winston started. "It looks like they are trying to make it look like they have one of the hostages. Chance I think its Dani. She has a bomb on her."

"Oh god" Ilsa gasped.

* * *

Guerrero looked over at Dani who was up against a wall tied up and had a bomb strapped to the front of her. She nodded at him as trying to say she was alright. He could see the fear in her eyes. Her head was bleeding a little and her check looked like it was bruised. He winked at her meaning that they'd get out of this. Guerrero tried to move his fingers so he would be able to press the light button.

* * *

"Sir we need your order" an FBI agent told Vance.

"Wait, wait, wait ,look, look,look" Winston shouted looking at the computer screen. He saw one of the hostages turning the light on and off.

"What's he doing?" one of the agents asked.

"That looks like Morse code" Vance said. "Don't shoot. Not terrorists. It's me double wide. Chick hurt. Who the hell is double wide?"

"Wiseass" Winston muttered.

"It's me I'm double wide. It's my guy in there. There's a women who works for me too and she's hurt." Winston explained.

"Radio the snipers. Tell them to stand down" Vance instructed.

"Sir if those aren't the terrorists, where are they" the other agent asked.

* * *

Dani laid on the couch with an ice pack on her head. Chance saved the day and Guerrero and Dani were freed. The FBI had gotten the bomb of her under the watchful eye of Guerrero who wouldn't dare leave her side. Everything turned out alright in the end. Connie came out of Ilsa's office.

"Going so soon?" Dani asked sitting up.

"Yes sadly. Are you alright?" Connie asked.

"I'm fine. This is no big deal" Dani smiled.

"Thank you for everything you've done and for being here for Ilsa" Connie said.

"You're welcome" Dani smiled.

"You know" Connie began. "Your parents do care about you. They've finally accepted your life. I know they'd love to actually see you or maybe hear from you more and not just maybe once every two months."

Dani nodded and Connie walked toward the elevator. She waited for the elevator to open when Guerrero stepped out.

"Oh hey" Guerrero smiled. "Leaving already?"

"Afraid so" Connie replied. "Thank you Mr. Guerrero for everything you've done."

"You bet" Guerrero smiled. Connie walked into the elevator.

"So we're on for Venice then right?" he asked.

Connie smiled and laughed.

"Can't wait" Guerrero said.

"Only if you bring Dani with you" Connie said quickly before the doors closed.

Guerrero shook his head and sighed. He saw Dani on the couch and walked over to her and sat down.

"How's the face?" he asked.

"Mild, but still hurts like hell" she groaned.

"Let me see" Guerrero said.

"No" she protested.

"Stop being a baby" Guerrero told her.

Dani sighed and sat up and took the icepack off her face. She had a dark bruise on her cheek.

"Wow nice bruise" he said.

"Oh shut up" Dani smirked. "You didn't have to be hovering over me when they were taking the bomb off me. I've been in that kind of situation before."

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay" Guerrero said. Dani leaned over and pecked a kiss on Guerrero's cheek.

"Well thank you anyway" she said.

"I better be heading home" Guerrero looked at her. "I'll see you later."

"You still owe me a drink or two" Dani stopped him. "I think we both deserve one tonight."

"That I do" Guerrero smiled.

"I like tequila and scotch" she smirked.

"Come on" Guerrero said taking her hand.

**There you go! In reponse to some of the reviews I've been getting I will be doing some more scene with Dani and just Guerrero. I have everything planned out just be patient please. If it makes you feel any better, there will be A LOT of Dani and Guerrero scenes in the next chapter. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

Ilsa called Winston, Chance, and Dani into the office. Winston and Chance sat in front of the table while Dani settled for the couch.

"We have a problem" Ilsa said. "Mr. Guerrero has gone missing. He hasn't responded to my emails, my phone calls, or my messages in the last two weeks."

"So?" Chance shrugged.

"We have a new case or something?" Winston asked looking at Chance.

"Not at the moment no" Ilsa said.

"What's the big deal then?" Chance asked.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned?" Ilsa asked.

"No" Winston and Chance said together.

"Guerrero missing? Well that's tragic" Dani piped in sarcastically.

Winton and Chance looked at each other and frowned.

"Listen there's, there's something you should probably know about Guerrero" Chance said turning around. Ilsa walked and sat down at the table.

"He disappears sometimes" Chance told her.

"He's not what you'd call your 9:00 to 5:00 kinda guy" Winston added.

"But he's there when you need him" Chance commented.

"Yes, well I pay for him to be here. The least he can do is pick up his phone" Ilsa complained

"You know he's probably just out of town on some work related matter" Chance said getting up.

"But he works here" Ilsa remarked.

"He takes side jobs" Chance replied.

"What kind of side jobs?" Ilsa inquired.

"Sometimes you don't wanna know" Winston said.

"Probably safer for all of us that way" Chance added.

"So this is it? You called us in to see if we knew where Guerrero was?" Dani huffed. "Well my time was wasted I'm out of here." Dani got up and walked toward the elevator and got into it.

"What's the matter with her?" Ilsa asked.

"Beats me" Chance said. He looked over at Winston.

"Hey she talks more to Guerrero then any of us how would I know?" he replied. "Ilsa you should know about female stuff."

"Dani's been awfully quiet these past two weeks actually ever since Mr. Guerrero disappeared" she commented.

* * *

Dani stood in the elevator. Her mind felt like it was on overload. Guerrero missing? It wouldn't surprise her not after everything that had happened.

_Dani finished her hair and walked out from the bathroom. She sighed. She wanted the entire night to feel like a blur, but it didn't. She walked over to her bed to a sleeping Guerrero. _

"_Well nice work Dani" she whispered. "You slept with him." She picked up Guerrero's jeans and threw them at him causing him to jump and wake up. _

"_Hey what's the big idea?" he groaned._

"_Get up" Dani replied icily. _

"_What no good morning kiss?" he smirked. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy last night."_

"_Get dressed!"she exclaimed. _

_Dani walked out to her kitchen and groaned. She looked at the tequila and scotch bottles. _

"_Damn alcohol" she sighed._

"_So what's for breakfast?" Guerrero asked walking in. _

"_You need to leave" Dani told him. _

"_You know most girls would be begging for more right about now" Guerrero wrapped his arms around Dani's waist. _

"_Guerrero don't" Dani pleaded, but she was cut off by him kissing her. She pulled away quickly and walked to her door. _

"_Get out" she demanded. _

"_You really need to lighten up" Guerrero said. _

"_Just leave" Dani hissed. _

"_You know you enjoyed last night" he smiled. _

"_I shouldn't have slept with you. Last night was a mistake. It meant nothing. Now get out" she stared at him._

Dani pulled out her phone and pulled up Guerrero's number. She couldn't bring herself to push call.

"Damn that man" she yelled.

* * *

The officer led Guerrero to the visitor room. The guard opened the door and Guerrero saw Chance through the window.

"You've got five minutes" the guard told him.

Guerrero walked over and sat down and picked up the phone.

"How'd ya find me?" he asked surprised.

"You work for Ilsa Pucci now. She likes to keep tabs on her employees' whereabouts" Chance replied.

"That sucks. Total invasion of my privacy and personal freedoms" Guerrero said.

"Says the guy behind bars" Chance snickered.

"I got this under control" Guerrero said.

"Of course you do!" Chance exclaimed. "We just didn't have a case. I was just sitting around and I though eh what the hell? I'll come down here to see if you need any help."

"Well I don't, but hey if you're bored the Eldo's still in the impound, so….wait" Guerrero stopped. "Is Dani down here with you?"

"No Dani doesn't know anything. She's been uhh what's the nicest way to put this umm a bitch last few weeks" Chance replied.

"Good I don't want her here anyway" Guerrero snapped.

"Did something happen between you two or something?" Chance asked.

"Dude I don't want to talk about it" Guerrero sneered.

"Okay then. Let's talk about something you do want to talk about. The dead guy. Who's he" Chance asked.

"I didn't kill him. I was framed" Guerrero only said.

"Of course you were" Chance said carefree.

"No dude, for real. Didn't do it" Guerrero told him.

"What do you think they're after" Chance inquired.

"Something I left back at the office" Guerrero said.

"Well then don't worry. I'll get you out. I'll find the evidence" Chance told him.

"Don't trust the system enough. When whoever put me in here doesn't get what they want, I'm as good as dead" Guerrero explained.

"That's not gonna happen" Chance protested.

"You're right it won't. Like I said, I got this under control" Guerrero said.

"Okay I hope you're not thinking about doing what I think you're thinking about doing" Chance sighed.

"It's nice working with you, bro" Guerrero said. "See ya."

* * *

Guerrero sat in his cell a few hours later when the guard came to his cell.

"You got another visitor" he said.

"Who?" Guerrero inquired.

"Your wife" the guard replied.

He led Guerrero back to the visitor room and opened the door. Guerrero saw Dani this time behind the glass.

"Five minutes" the guard said.

Guerrero sighed and sat down and picked up the phone.

"I told Chance not to call you" Guerrero huffed.

"Chance didn't tell me. Ilsa called me and told me, although I already figured it out. It's amazing what you can find on the internet these days" Dani replied.

"Why are you here? Why did you tell them you were my wife" Guerrero asked. "Last time I saw you, you kicked me out of your apartment."

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I just came to see if you were alright. I want to help. I already knew Chance was here so I had to tell the guards something" Dani said.

"I'm fine and I don't need your help" Guerrero sneered.

"You don't have to get sassy with me" Dani snapped.

"Do you really regret what we did?" Guerrero asked. "Tell me the truth. I want to hear to say it."

Dani remained quiet and just stared at him.

"Thought so" Guerrero said. "You want to help me? Then tell me the truth. Dani you can't deny that there's nothing going on between us."

"Guerrero I can't" Dani said softly.

"Why not? Dani what are you afraid of?" Guerrero asked.

"You wouldn't understand" Dani whispered.

"That's a cop out" Guerrero sneered. "Do me a favor get the hell out of town and just leave this to me."

* * *

Chance and Winston sat at a counter in a diner.

"Here ya go" the waitress handed them their food.

"Thank you" Chance said.

Winston began to eat his food. He started to suck on it and got a strange look from Chance.

"These things are great man. They're like mini-lobsters. Come on you gotta try at least one" Winston offered.

"No I'm good as appetizing as that sounds" Chance said.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments.

"Guerrero can't do this on his own" Chance spoke. "Not this time."

"Pride is an awful thing" Winston added.

"He's just being stubborn. This never ends well" Chance said. "We need to protect Guerrero from himself."

"You got that right" a voice said. Winston and Chance turned to see Dani sitting down beside them.

"What are you doing here?" Chance asked. "Guerrero told me not to call you."

"Oh yeah I know he's pissed that I'm here I just saw him" Dani said.

"How'd you find us?" Winston asked.

"I've been tailing you since you left San Francisco" Dani replied. "Back to Guerrero though. He's going to do something stupid isn't he?"

"Yeah" Chance replied.

"Hey listen, all due respect you sure Guerrero didn't actually kill this guy I mean the man does have an extensive resume" Winston commented.

"He said he didn't do it and I'm inclined to believe him" Chance said.

"So am I!" Winston told them. "But hey the evidence is stacked up against him. Hell it's smothering him. All right, well you got Jerry Mobbs aka Mason Ellis know drug smuggler. Two bullets in the brain. The murder weapon purchased at a local gun shop two days ago. The receipt and the body both found in Guerrero's trunk."

"That's how we know he didn't do it" Chance piped it.

"Well you I mean either Guerrero's slipping or this guy who did this doesn't really know Guerrero." Winston said.

"Guerrero wouldn't slip up. That's the thing" Dani said.

"Well we know that they want something from Guerrero. Something that he left in the office. If we could find out what it is they want, we could find out who wants it" Chance suggested.

"Yeah good luck getting that combo. He ain't gonna give ya that" Winston said. "No matter how nice you ask him."

"Who says we're asking" Chance smirked.

"He's going to be pissed" Dani said. "Although he can't get even more pissed than he already is with me."

"Dani we need to know what happened with you two" Chance said. "It could put him in danger."

"Fine" Dani glared. "Well after the whole opera incident a few weeks ago Guerrero and I went back to my place for drinks and after about a mix of tequila and scotch well….enough said."

"Wait are you telling us you and Guerrero slept together?" Winston asked in disbelief.

"As much as I don't want to say it yes" Dani nodded.

"Damn I lost the bet" Chance said.

"You owe me a 1000" Winston chuckled.

"Wait you two knew this was going to happen and you bet on it?" Dani exclaimed.

"Well yeah" Chance said.

"Dani you and Guerrero have something special whether you two like it or not" Winston said. "So why's he pissed at you?"

"I might have kicked him out of my apartment the next morning" Dani bit her lip.

"Yeah honestly I don't blame him for being pissed at you" Winston looked at her.

"Oh hush" Dani rolled her eyes.

**There you go another chapter. Hope you all liked the Dani and Guerrero parts. Next chapter probably won't be up till the weekend. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

"We need to get inside that case if we're gonna save Guerrero" Chance told Ames on the phone.

"Yeah, but this lock is intense" Ames protested.

"I thought you said you were a pro" Chance replied.

"I am and I'm telling you it's not happening" Ames shot back. "We need the code."

" It's four digits" Ilsa piped in. "Any idea they might be?"

"Most people use significant dates like the year they were born, the year they got married" Ames said.

"Okay. Guerrero is not most people and he's not gonna sit still much long" Chance explained. "Just bring the case in and I'll shoot it open."

"We'll leave immediately" Ilsa said.

Chance hung up the phone and sighed.

"You wouldn't happen to know the code would you?" he looked over at Dani.

"Why do you think I would know it?" Dani frowned.

"I don't know. You and Guerrero talk a lot. Did he ever say anything that could have implied the code" Chance asked.

"I had a one night stand with the guy. I'm not married to him" Dani told him. "I barely know the guy."

"I know how you feel" Winston spoke. "You know I've been working with Guerrero for six years and I don't even know his first name?" He looked at Chance.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yeah" Chance replied. "He changes it every now and again."

"Why does he do that? Dani asked.

"The man is a mystery wrapped in a box tied off with an enigma" Winston said.

"If there's one thing you should know about Guerrero is that he's kinda a allusive guy. He keeps a lot to himself" Chance explained.

"Got that right" Winston huffed.

"Yeah well he may not let on, but he's got a few things worth sticking around for" Chance replied.

"Like what?" Dani asked.

"Well maybe you would have found out if you hadn't thrown him out of your apartment and perhaps you could have share his life story with the rest of us" Winston said frowning at Chance.

"Look I may have been a little out of line when I kicked him out, but it's complicated" Dani said. "No one would understand."

"Does that guard look strange to you?" Chance asked.

"Hold on" Winston said looking through binoculars. "Well, it only took him four hours."

"I was betting on two" Chance said unbuckling his seat belt.

Guerrero picked the lock on the prison gate and started to walk out.

"Where you going?" a voice said.

Guerrero quickly turned around and threw a knife and saw Chance, who preceded to catch the knife.

"Dude?" Guerrero spoke. "Seriously? Kinda in the middle of a jailbreak here. Unless you're driving the getaway car."

"You can't leave" Chance said.

"Watch me" Guerrero replied.

"Guerrero just wait" Chance tried to stop him. Guerrero turned and twisted Chance's arm.

"Get outta my way dude" Guerrero said. Chance got out of Guerrero's grip and did the same thing to him.

"I can't let that happen" Chance said. "Listen I need you on my team. It's not an option that you're a fugitive. Even if we do prove that you're innocent they're going to be chasing you the rest of your life."

"Fine" Guerrero huffed.

"Not with us" Winston said. Guerrero turned to see Winston and Dani.

"You're still here?" Guerrero looked at Dani. "Thought I told you to leave."

"Guerrero this isn't the time or the place" Dani replied.

"Look we know you didn't kill the guy" Chance said changing the subject.

"We'll get you out of this mess" Winston told him.

"I am out. If you'd just move" Guerrero said.

"One day. That's all we're asking" Chance proposed.

"Look you guys don't understand all right? They killed my friend and framed me for it. Name was Jerry. I've known him a long time. Guy was down here running drugs for somebody and wanted out. I was assisting him with relocation" Guerrero explained. "But they got him, so now I get them. Get it?"

"Guerrero" Chance began. "Listen I'm sorry about Jerry and if somebody framed me for murder I'd be pissed too, but if you escape now, they got a warrant for your arrest. We can't have that. You gotta go back in."

"Guerrero just listen to Chance please" Dani begged. "I know you're pissed at me. You have every right to be. For once just do the smart thing. Let us handle it. You once told me I wasn't good to anyone dead, well I'm throwing something similar back in your face. You're no good to the team if you're on the run or in prison. You of all people should know that Chance knows what he's doing."

Guerrero looked at Dani and sighed.

"Hey" Chance said. "Trust me."

"One more day?" Guerrero asked.

The prison alarms began to sound.

"Maybe two" Winston spoke.

"Weekend tops" Chance told him.

"This better work" Guerrero huffed. "And after this is done you and I are having a talk." He looked over at Dani who nodded her head.

* * *

"Gun world huh?" Chance spoke.

"Yes indeed. Fifteen stores in the state" Winston replied.

"I feel like I'm in hillbilly hell" Dani said.

"Says Guerrero bough the gun that killed Jerry two days ago at 3:14 p.m." Chacne explained. "Big store like this probably has security camera covering multiple angles."

"Well if they network all the cameras, I should be able to access their footage" Winston said typing on his computer. "Almost in."

The computer beeped.

"Ah, damn it. They don't stream the video online. They must be downloading onto some kind of hardware inside the store" Winston said.

"Eh no surprise. This is the south where people still live in the dark ages" Dani shrugged.

"Well it looks like we're going in" Chance spoke.

* * *

Ames and Ilsa were on the jet in route to Alabama.

"I have an idea" Ames spoke.

"Mr. Chance simply wanted us to bring him the case" Ilsa stated.

"Yeah, but be better to take it to him open right?" Ames looked at her.

"What are you thinking?" Ilsa smiled.

"Well this is a personal case, so whatever the combo is has got to have some personal meaning, but nothing too obvious" Ames explained.

"As we determined, there's nothing obvious about Mr. Guerrero" Ilsa replied.

"Right, so he wouldn't use the year he was born or the year he got married or…" Ames stopped. "Is he even married?"

"Not according to his tax form, but how reliable that information is I couldn't say" Ilsa told her.

"Well hopefully he's not especially after what happened with him and Dani" Ames said fiddling with the case.

Ilsa frowned. "What do you mean? What happened with Guerrero and Dani?"

"Ooops" Ames smiled uneasily. "It's nothing really. Just one of those things you know?"

"No I don't know Miss Ames. Care to elaborate?" Ilsa raised her eyebrows.

"I am so dead" Ames sighed. "Alright fine, but I never told you. Dani and Guerrero slept together couple weeks back. She ended up kicking him out of her apartment the next day."

Ilsa looked appalled. "They did what?"

"Mrs. Pucci, I know you're probably upset but you can be pissed off about this at a later date. Let's focus on the issue at hand" Ames urged.

"Fine" Ilsa said.

"So what do we know about Guerrero?" Ames said.

"That he wears glasses?" Ilsa shrugged. "And he's having an office relationship right under my nose with another member of the team."

"It's not that big of a deal. You can't tell me that you didn't see that something was going on with those two" Ames replied.

"It's highly unprofessional" Ilsa snapped.

Ames sighed and continued to fumble with the case.

"What are you doing? You can't just keep guessing" Ilsa told her.

"Relax I was thinking that sometimes people use words instead of numbers. You know it's easy to remember. Harder to guess" Ames explained. "The one thing I know about Guerrero—that man loves his car."

"His cadi" Ilsa exclaimed. "That's four letters."

"Or as he likes to call it, the Eldo" Ames smiled. "3, 5,2, 6." The case beeped and opened up.

"Nicely done!" Ilsa said. The two of them began to go through the case. Ilsa picked up a notebook and went through it.

"This must be what they're looking for" Ilsa said. "Some kind of log—deliveries, times, addresses."

Ames was going through some files when she found her a file on her.

"Are these files on us?" she asked.

"This photo was taken of me in Paris two weeks ago" Ilsa told her.

"How?" Ames said. "He has copies of my bank statements."

"He does have my phone tapped" Ilsa said shocked. "He has transcripts."

Ames continued to look through the brief case and came across a picture of a child on a tricycle.

"Wait a minute" Ames said. "Where's a file on Dani? She was in the Navy right?"

"The only files Dani has she is in possession of. You can't get copies unless have written documentation by the Navy. There are some things on her files that are not meant to get out" Ilsa explained.

"Like what?" Ames asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say. If you want to know I'd ask Dani" Ilsa replied. "Let's just say she's done and been through things that would make what Mr. Chance does look like a tea party."

**Okay, so this is more of a filler chapter. I know there wasn't a whole lot of Dani in here, but there will be more in the next chapter I promise. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.

Dani sat in the car with Winston while Chance was in Gun World trying to get hold of the surveillance tapes. Winston had been silent the past few minutes giving quick glances to her every so often.

"Okay what do you want to know" Dani asked.

"Just answer this for me. Guerrero? Of all the people you sleep with Guerrero?" he huffed.

"It's not like I planned it or anything" Dani shot back. "It just happened."

"So what are you two going to do now?" Winston asked.

"Nothing" she replied. "What happened with Guerrero was a onetime thing. Won't ever happen again. Nothing is coming out of it."

"You seem to be trying awfully hard to convince yourself of that" Winston raised his eyebrows.

"I don't need to convince myself it's the truth" Dani glared.

"Sure it is" Winston smirked.

"It is the truth and even if it wasn't Guerrero and I just wouldn't work" Dani snapped.

"Why?" Winston proceeded to ask.

"You wouldn't understand" Dani sighed.

"Mhmm, you know you and Guerrero are a match made in heaven" Winston huffed. "You're just as cryptic as he is."

"Better start the car" Chance suddenly said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to play grab and go."

"Oh so what now?" Winston huffed. "I just hacked through two severs and four damn firewalls for nothing?"

"Clearly" Dani answered.

"Well hell I could have drove the damn truck through the front door or something! That would have been quicker and a hell of a lot more distracting" Winston exclaimed.

"Yeah, but then instead of focusing on getting Guerrero out of jail, we'd have to focus on getting three more people out" Dani looked over at him.

"Look I know you're a bit emotional at the moment, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be sassy to me" Winston raised his voice. Winston began to hear gun fire.

"Chance!" he exclaimed. "Chance what the hell is going on in there?"

"Just some customers testing the merchandise" Chance replied.

"Oh the south. Gotta love it" Dani sighed.

Chance quickly ran out of the store and jumped into the car.

"These people are crazy" Chance exclaimed. "Drive!"

The three of them returned to the hotel and watched the security tapes.

"Okay right there pause it" Chance said looking at the screen.

"Oh yeah that definitely ain't Guerrero" Winston replied.

"No, but they've met before" Chance told them. "I saw that guy at the jail when I went to visit Guerrero. He's one of the guards."

Dani looked at the screen and nodded. "You're right I remember him too."

"You gotta get there and tell Guerrero" Winston told Chance.

Chance's cell phone began to ring.

"Yeah what's up?" he answered.

"You'll be pleased to hear we were able to open the briefcase or rather Ames was able to" Ilsa replied.

"Nice work. What did you find?" Chance asked.

"It appears to be a log of pickups and deliveries centering around one address in particular" Ilsa explained.

"Let me guess, Redding County Jail?" Chance asked.

"Yes how do you know?" Ilsa answered.

"One of the guards bought the murder weapon" Chance told her.

"A guard? Why?" Ilsa said.

"I don't know, but something's going on in that jail" Chance said. "It's past visiting hours, but I got an idea."

Dani frowned and looked at Chance.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" she groaned.

"What?" Winston asked.

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" she asked.

"Eh well you know Chance" Winston shrugged. "Probably."

* * *

"I'm sorry, where is Mr. Chance" Ilsa asked.

Ames, Ilsa, Dani, and Winston all sat in a booth at the diner. Ilsa and Ames had brought the briefcase, which Dani was currently going through.

"He got arrested for allegedly robbing gun world" Winston explained. "He should be getting processed and thrown in a jail cell right about now."

"And how is this helping exactly?" Ilsa asked.

"Look the security tape at gun world shows that there was a prison guard who bought the murder weapon" Winston began. "Now, along with this log you brought, we know that there's something funny going on over there at that jail. Chance being inside, well it kinda speeds things up for us finding out what that is before Guerrero does something…regrettable."

"And what's his plan once inside?" Ilsa asked.

"Well you know Chance. He prefers to wing it" Winston replied. He looked at the plate of food that was untouched and frowned.

"You know, I ordered these for the entire table, but listen don't panic what we do know is that every Wednesday at 2:00 there's a drop off scheduled at a truck stop right near the highway. Now with Chance and Guerrero working the inside I'm gonna go down to the truck stop, see if I can find some evidence that maybe bails their asses out in case they come empty handed."

"Okay well what can we do?" Ames asked eagerly.

"Oh you and Dani are going to come with me" Winston said.

"And what about me? How can I help?" Ilsa asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know the governor of Alabama would you?" Winston asked.

Dani had blocked out the entire conversation. She was going through Guerrero's briefcase when she found a picture of a child on a tricycle. Guerrero had a kid? Dani was snapped out of her trance when Ilsa spoke.

"Oh Dani, by the way I was hoping you could elaborate on the recent events concerning you and Mr. Guerrero"

Dani stared at Ilsa wide eyed then looked to Ames.

"Ames you told her?" Dani complained.

"Sorry it kinda slipped out" Ames told her. "It was an accident."

"I'm glad you told me" Ilsa said. "This is highly unprofessional."

"Umm how about we deal with this situation after we get Guerrero and Chance out?" Winston interrupted.

"Fine, but mark my words, this conversation is just beginning" Ilsa said sternly.

* * *

Dani, Winston, and Ames walked through the truck stop parking lot looking for any of the trucks that matched the descriptions in the notebook.

"So what color we looking for again?" Ames asked.

"White with a red stripe, white with a green cab or all green" Winston replied.

Ames stopped a truck with a red stripe. "There's one with a red stripe."

"No that…"Winston examined the truck closely. "That looks more like a maroon or ruby to me."

"Dude do you not know your colors or something" Dani asked.

"It's dark red, come on" Ames said. She walked up to the truck and took a hairpin and picked the lock.

"Too easy" she smiled. "I need another challenge like that briefcase."

"Oh I could give you something more challenging than that" Dani replied.

"No" Winston stopped them. "What we need is to get in here and find some evidence. So let's go" He helped Ames into the truck followed by Dani.

"Lighten up a bit Winston" Dani smirked.

Winston closed the door and began to open a box. Inside were snow globes.

"Snow globes?" Ames said.

"Handmade by inmates one of a kind collector's items" Winston read.

"That's just creepy" Dani spoke.

"Why would somebody collect prison snow globes?" Ames asked.

"More important than that where is all the meth" Winston asked.

"You know there was this one SEAL mission I worked. There were some Chinese drug lords smuggling drugs across the border and we couldn't figure out how. Turns out they were hiding the drugs inside China dolls" Dani explained. "Maybe the meth is inside the snow globes."

"Let me see that" Winston said taking a snow globe. He threw it on the ground causing the snow globe to shatter. A small plastic bag of meth lay on the ground next to it. Winston picked it up.

"Well what'd you know" Dani smiled.

"Well….different kind of snow in that globe" Winston said.

Suddenly the trucks engine began to start and the truck began to move.

"We gotta get out of here" Winston said. He tried to open the door.

"Damn it it's locked" he exclaimed.

Winston's phone began to rang.

"Oh great" he said. "Hello?"

"Mr. Winston I need the evidence now" Ilsa told him.

"Ames, use the GPS in your phone to get our location" Dani told her.

"Hang on a second" he told her. "Come on!" he yelled at Ames.

Ames was fiddling with her phone's GPS trying to get their location.

"Okay uh we're heading up to the entrance ramp of the I-65 heading…north" she stopped. "Okay we're heading north, no wait east. Hang on a second."

"Oh good god" Dani sighed.

"Which one is it?" Winston asked angrily. "This is what we call highly relevant information!"

"I don't know okay! I pick locks" Ames complained. "Figure it out yourself." She threw the phone at Winston.

"You couldn't have just handed me the phone, wise ass?" Winston groaned.

"I should have never have left the Navy, there was no such thing as chaos. It was nothing but order" Dani huffed.

"All right, hang out" Winston told Ilsa. "Um we're headed uh hell I don't know. Up and to the right? Northeast! Northeast on I-64, you copy?"

"Yes I copy" Ilsa replied. "But the governor requires hard evidence."

"We got a truck full of evidence okay?" Winston said. "You better hurry or you're going to have to bribe the governor of Tennessee too!"

The truck continued to move for a little while longer when it suddenly came to a hault.

"What's going on?" Ames asked.

"Shh! Don't move" Winston whispered.

"Think it's the cops?" Ames asked.

"I don't know" Winston began. "Maybe, or maybe this little drug deal just went south."

"In that case either we're kinda screwed" Dani said.

"Either way we're about to find out" Winston said.

The truck door quickly flew open to reveal the cops.

"Hands up now! Drop your weapons" one of the officers yelled.

"They're with me" a voice said. Ilsa emerged from one of the cars.

* * *

Guerrero and Chance walked out of the prison toward the Eldo. Ames was sitting on the hood on one side with Dani on the other.

"Okay, before you look inside you should know it's all fixable" Ames said as Guerrero walked passed her.

Guerrero opened the car door to find that the leather seats had been ripped apart and the inside of the doors were missing.

"You should have taken his eye out" Chance said examining the damage.

"I should have killed him" Guerrero sighed icily.

"Mr. Guerrero" a voice yelled. Guerrero looked up and saw Ilsa and Winston.

"If you'd care to join us in the plane, I can arrange for your car to be shipped home" Ilsa suggested.

"No thanks, I'll drive" he replied. He looked at Ames.

"Please tell me they didn't touch the engine."

"They didn't touch the engine" she smiled.

"Still" Ilsa began. "It's quite a long drive and it would be a lovely opportunity for us to discuss your spying on us."

"Look, Ilsa" Guerrero began. "I'm grateful for you helping me out and all but…."

Ilsa cut him off. "Of course, however back to the spying."

"I don't know what you do with your free time, but following me to Sunday bowling league?" Winston asked in disbelief. "Seriously you need a hobby."

"You need to work on your follow through; it's all in the wrist" Guerrero shot back.

Winston and Ilsa glared at him.

"Fine" he sighed. "I'll stop watching everyone's back. Wanna give me my briefcase?"

"Oh yes sure" Ilsa said handing the case to him.

"Find anything else in here" Guerrero asked her.

"No" Ames said quickly. "Nothing else. Oh uh except a bunch of fish food. Seriously what's with that? Is it like a poison to torture people with?"

"No it's for feeding fish" Guerrero replied walking to his car. Dani was leaning on the car with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"You doing okay?" she asked.

"Peachy" he replied. "So about the other night…?"

"I think given the circumstances it can wait" Dani replied. "We can talk once you get back to San Francisco. Besides we're not the only ones who have to have a talk about it."

Guerrero frowned at her clearly confused by what Dani had just said.

"Ilsa knows and she's not too happy" Dani answered.

"Great" Guerrero sighed. "How?"

"I might have told Ames" Dani bit her lip.

"Perfect" Guerrero shook his head.

"So" Dani began. "You have a kid?"

Guerrero looked at her. "How'd you find out?"

"Going through your briefcase" Dani replied. "Also I knew you'd been spying on me, which is the reason why you haven't been able to follow me. I've been able to avoid you."

"How'd you figure that one out" Guerrero asked.

"I've been taught to be aware of my surroundings" she smiled.

"We can talk more about this later" Guerrero told her sternly

Dani nodded. "I'm glad you're okay Guerrero"

"Oh and Mr. Guerrero" Ilsa shouted. "I do hope that you Dani and I can have a discussion once you get settled back in the city. I want to make sure that a personal matter gets resolved and your work ethics remain the same."

"Can't wait" Guerrero said smugly getting into his car.

"Hey Guerrero how 'bout I buy you a drink? Celebrate our new found freedom?" Chance suggested.

"Drink sounds good" Guerrero replied. "Food sounds better though."

Guerrero looked up and stared at Dani who was walking and talking with Ames.

"Oh I know a place" Chance looked at Guerrero. "Hey you know I can take the jet back with the others. Give you and Dani some time to talk."

Guerrero looked over at Chance and frowned.

"Dani told us. She didn't want to, but I was afraid whatever happened between you two would put the mission in jeopardy." Chance explained.

"Did she tell the entire world?" Guerrero snapped.

"No I'm pretty sure Ames did that" Chance smiled. "But seriously I can go with the others and Dani can ride back with you."

"I don't think she's ready to talk dude" Guerrero said.

* * *

Guerrero and Chance drove to the diner. Chance ordered Guerrero the weird seafood that Winston loved. When the food arrived Guerrero just stared at it.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked.

"Suck the head, pinch the tail" Chance replied.

"That's gross" Guerrero said. "I'm gonna order a cheeseburger."

The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds before Guerrero spoke.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"All right. I know you have a reputation to uphold, but in the future a simple collect call would make it a lot easier on all of us" Chance told him.

Guerrero stared at Chance and chuckled. "You're joking, right?"

"No" Chance told him.

"Ilsa put you up to that?" Guerrero asked.

"No" Chance replied.

"Dude, you sound like my dad" Guerrero huffed.

"That's a disturbing though, but on that note" Chance placed a box on the bar and slide it to Guerrero.

"What's this" Guerrero asked.

"It's his birthday coming up soon right?" Chance asked.

"Yeah" Guerrero replied.

"I figured you didn't have much time to shop being in jail and all" Chance explained.

Guerrero opened the box and pulled out a snow globe.

"It's drug free by the way" Chance smiled.

"Thanks bro" Guerrero said.

"Don't mention it" Chance told him. "You know she'd be good for him."

Guerrero looked up at Chance.

"She'd be good for you too. She'll come around" Chance said.

"Not so sure about that" Guerrero replied.

"You're not the kind of person to give up without a fight" Chance smirked.

"Who says I'm giving up" Guerrero asked.

"That's the Guerrero I know" Chance smiled.

**Sorry for the wait everyone. So what did everyone think of the finale? Pretty awesome right! Anyway a few things I should let you know. For one, I'm a bit a crossroads at this point with the story. There's a couple of ways I've thought about going, but I'm not sure which is best, so expect some delays possibly with updating. Two, once I figure this out and I write the chapters that deals with the season finale I will be taking a short break from this story for two reasons; one to focus on updating another story and two to see if Human Target is going to get picked up for a third season. If we sadly do end up getting cancelled (hope not), then I will continue this story with some original ideas and eventually wrap it up, but if we get picked up I'm either going to put some original idea in occasionally or possibly wait until the new season would start. Either way I want to thank each of my faithful readers for taking the time to read and review my story. Without you guys I wouldn't have the strength to spend late nights on the weekends watching episodes and writing. Anyway, please review! Also not to sound like a broken record or anything, but if you want a third season of Human Target please contact Fox. They need to know what a great fanbase this show has and how committed their fans are!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything you recognized I wouldn't be on here.**

Dani awoke to the loud ringing of her cell phone. She groaned and rolled over to one side of her bed and picked up her phone from her nightstand. She looked at her phone. Chance was calling. Well this was a change. She had been getting nonstop calls ever since the job in Alabama from every member of the team. Mostly they just were from Guerrero or Ilsa. She had met up with the team minus Winston in Vegas a few days before, but she had only spent a few hours before coming up with some excuse to leave. It wouldn't be enough to say that she was avoiding work, she was hiding from it. The threat Ilsa made about having to talk to her and Guerrero about what had happened between them hadn't happened yet and Guerrero and she hadn't had their talk as he had wanted. She was definitely avoiding everyone whether it involved the situation with Guerrero or not. Dani sighed and finally hit the answer button on her phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Dani it's Chance, you're not busy today are you?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware of" Dani replied. "Why?"

"Well I just thought if you were tired of hiding in your apartment you might want to come and help out with a job" Chance told her.

"I'm not hiding" Dani protested.

"Well then you're avoiding people" Chance began. "Mainly Ilsa and Guerrero am I right?"

"Maybe" Dani said smugly.

"Hey I know it's none of my business, but you're going to have to talk to one of them probably both eventually" Chance said.

Dani remained quiet for a moment. Chance had a point. She couldn't hide forever. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't.

"What's the job?" she finally spoke.

"We'll fill you in later, but meet us at the docks say around one this afternoon" Chance answered.

"I'll be there" Dani said.

"Great, I'm sure Guerrero will be happy to see you" Chance said before hanging up.

* * *

Dani went to the docks at one as Chance had instructed. She learned that the client's name was Bob and someone tried to kill him. Chance, Winston and Guerrero were keeping an eye on him and his wife Angie to see if anyone tried to kill him. Winston set up surveillance in a van, while Chance made Dani stay with Guerrero while he walked around on his own.

"Is this a fun couple's thing to do?" Chance asked.

"Hell no" Winston replied. "One thing I don't miss about married life is getting dragged down here every Sunday, freezing my ass off, missing my 49ers."

"Still actuary tables show that married people tend to live longer lives" Guerrero added.

"Right says the guy who tends to make people live shorter lives" Winston said smulgy.

"Kinda ironic don't you think" Dani said. She looked at Guerrero.

"You've been under the radar a bit recently" he said. "You've been dodging my calls."

"I've been dodging a lot of calls" Dani replied.

"I know" Guerrero told her. "We still need to talk. That's why you've been avoiding me isn't it."

Dani remained silent and just looked at him.

"Look I gave you your space after I got out of jail. I've given you plenty of time to figure things out. You can't avoid me dude" Guerrero said.

"Maybe you should focus on the task at hand. Don't you have a thing about emotions getting involved in jobs?" Dani said smugly.

"Okay, they're splitting up" Chance suddenly said. "Guerrero you, Dani and I flank Bob. Winston take Angie."

"Got it" Dani replied.

"Look all I'm asking for is an hour at most just to talk" Guerrero said. "Just to talk nothing else."

"Just to talk?" Dani asked.

"Just to talk" Guerrero told her.

"Fine I'll give you half an hour nothing more" Dani said.

"Chance you got eyes on Angie?" Winston suddenly said.

"I think she's heading back to Bob" Chance answered. "Think she's got a gun."

"A gun?" Winston said in disbelief.

"Guerrero, Dani get him out of here" Chance instructed.

Dani and Guerrero quickly ran up to Bob.

"Hey dude got a situation. Walk that way" Guerrero told him. "Go."

"What about my wife" Bob asked. "Aren't you worried about her?"

"Yeah more than you know" Guerrero replied.

"She's our main concern at the moment" Dani replied.

Guerrero and Dani took Bob to the van, with Chance quickly following the,

"Come on! Get in" he yelled.

"What happened?" Bob asked. "Did you see the assassin? What'd he look like?"

"Yeah" Chance answered. "Looked a lot like your wife"

* * *

Dani sat on the couch back at the office. Winston and Chance were with Bob explaining what had happened. Guerrero came up to her and sat down beside her.

"My half hour starts now" Guerrero said. "So let's talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Dani asked.

"What's got you spooked for starters? If you don't like me just say it and I'll back off, but I have a feeling you don't feel that way" Guerrero answered.

"Guerrero I…" Dani was stopped by the elevators doors opening. Ames and Ilsa stepped out laughing and talking.

"Oh great my day just went from a 5 to a negative 5" Dani sighed.

"Ames? Where have you been?" Winston exclaimed. "Is there something wrong with your phone?"

"Um..no" Ame replied.

"Mr. Winston, I'm so sorry" Ilsa spoke. "It's was all my fault. We were in Las Vegas."

"Vegas?" Winston asked confused. "For what?"

"Uh…" Ames stuttered.

"Mrs. Pucci…" Chance piped in. "Like you to introduce you to our new client. Bob Anderson."

"Oh excellent!" Ilsa said enthusiastically. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Anderson. So what brings you here?"

"Wife's trying to kill him" Chance answered.

"No, no, no, he's wrong" Bob protested. "It's not my wife. We're very happily married."

"Yeah? For how long?" Ames asked.

"Three years, four months, two days" Bob said happily.

"Aw, you know to the day. That is so sweet" Ames smiled.

"Yeah give it a couple of years" Winston groaned.

"As someone who's had firsthand experience on the subject, I believe that marriage is a sacred institution, one that only a husband and wife can truly appreciate and understand" Ilsa said proudly.

"Thank you" Bob replied. "So you don't think my wife's trying to kill me?"

"Oh yes she probably is" Ilsa replied quickly. "If Mr. Chance believes so. Well in any event you're in very good hands so best of luck." She and Ames walked off.

"I'm gonna make a run for it" Dani replied quickly getting up and heading to the elevator.

"Stop right there Dani" Ilsa said sternly. "I'd like for you and Mr. Guerrero to join me in my office. You've been avoiding me Dani."

Dani stopped sighed and turned around. "Of course not" she smiled uneasily.

Guerrero shook his head and got up and headed to Ilsa's office. Dani followed and sat down in a chair. Ilsa came in and sat at her desk.

"What's up boss?" Guerrero asked.

"Now I don't have the full details, but I am aware of a incident that happened between you and Dani. Care to explain?" Ilsa said.

"I don't ask about what you do outside the office dude. I like to keep my personal life private" Guerrero said.

"I agree 100% with you Mr. Guerrero, but I find it highly unprofessional" Ilsa told him. "I expect you both to push aside any issues you may have with one another and maintain some level of professionalism while on mission and in this office. How you two interact outside of the office I don't care about, but if I continue to hear about it, actions will be taken."

"Yeah like what?" Guerrero raised his eyebrows. "Boss with all due respect, I wouldn't worry to much about my personal life. I'm going to do and act the way I want regardless of what you say."

Ilsa turned her attention to Dani.

"You're awfully quiet Dani" she said. "Care to add anything."

Dani looked up. "It happened, it didn't mean a thing. Everyone just needs to get over it and mind their own business." She got up and walked to the elevator.

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse" Ilsa spoke.

Guerrero got up and followed Dani to the elevator and got in before the doors closed. He pressed the stop button on the wall then turned to Dani. He stared at her for a few seconds before he walked up to her and pressed her against the wall and kissed her. Dani wrapped her arms around him to keep her balance and then pulled away to gasp for air.

Guerrero and Dani just stared at each other. He gently stroked her check.

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel a thing from that" Guerrero whispered.

Dani shook her head. "Guerrero, look I'm not going to deny that there's nothing between us or that I don't have feelings for you. I'm confused. I just don't know what I want okay?"

"Let me help you then" Guerrero told her.

"Guerrero if you really care about me, you'll let me figure this out on my own" Dani replied. She pulled away from his grasp and hit the stop button again. The elevator reached the floor and opened up and Dani walked leaving Guerrero behind.

**There you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please! **


End file.
